Perfect two
by LauriiFndz
Summary: Blair Anderson y Kate Hummel. Cual es su historia juntas? Que cosas tuvieron que pasar para lograr estar felices? Lady!Klaine. Apesto con estas cosas, pero traten de leerlo y diganme que les parece :) No se dejen guiar por lo que pasa en el primer capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, la verdad no se si alguien al menos va a leer esto, pero bueeeno, lo hago porque me quita el estres y ademas que me gusta la idea de Lady!Klaine, si lo leen diganme que les parece!**

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que las clases iniciaron y todo ha sido tan aburrido como los pasados años en la secundaria. Era ya el último año y Blair tenía una pequeña esperanza con este año, esperaba que este año fuera diferente desde el primer día, que al fin podría tener una historia, una aventura, un _amor_, pero todo es lo mismo, las mismas personas, los mismos profesores.

Era lunes y la alarma la despertó– "aquí vamos" –pensó cuando se levanto y fue a la cocina por desayuno. Ahí estaban su mama, su papa y su hermano. Tenía una familia agradable, eran muy unidos, pero Blaine normalmente prefería estar aparte.

"Hola cariño!" –su madre dijo muy entusiasmada a pesar de la hora– "Buenos Días! El desayuno pronto estará listo!" –a lo cual Blair solo asintió, no era una persona muy mañanera.

"Oh Dios!" –su padre dijo levantándose rápidamente de la mesa y yendo a su cuarto– "Me tengo que ir ya! Maya, has visto mi corbata? No la encuentro!"

"Esta en el closet" –Maya Anderson dijo apagando la estufa y poniendo el desayuno sobre la mesa– "Estoy segura de que la vi ahí"

"Ah sí si!" –Grito desde el cuarto– "Aca esta, ayúdame!" –John llego rápidamente a la cocina, sosteniendo la corbata y se la dio a su esposa para que le ayudara.

"John ya es tarde! Te enviare el almuerzo después!" –Maya beso a su marido y le dio una mirada cálida– "que tengas un buen día"

"Gracias" –John se inclino para besar su frente y fue hacia donde estaba su hija, dejando un beso en su cabeza– "Que tengas buen día cariño, Cooper te va a recoger después de la escuela"

"_QUE?" _–El hermano de Blair grito y escupió un poco de tocino que estaba en su boca– "Yo tengo…. Cosas importantes que hacer!"

"Ah huh, como qué?" –Blair miro a su hermano esperando por una respuesta, mientras su padre ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Tengo una cita con esta chica, Cindy, la recuerdas?." –Cooper Anderson era un típico hombre de esos atractivos y al tanto de eso tenía una novia nueva cada mes– "Estaré ahí, pero ni pienses en llegar tarde! I Necesito tiempo para prepararme para la cita, no quiero que pase como con Andrea, aquella vez llegue tarde y ella se puso–"

"Cooper!" –Blair interrumpió a su hermano– "Relájate, no llegare tarde! Pero que paso con Mandy? No estaban felizmente juntos hace como 2 semanas?"

"No se dio" –Respondió Cooper con desinterés– "Por cierto, te mencione que Cindy y Mandy son hermanas?"

* * *

Era realmente temprano cuando Blair llego a la escuela, como siempre, así podía estar ahí antes que cualquiera y podría ir a su locker sin un montón de gente, también los del equipo americano y las cheerios, además, siempre esperaba a que sus mejores amigos llegaran.

"Hey Blair!" – Dijeron dos voces entusiasmadas y en unisono detrás de Blair.

"Hola chicos!" –Blair dijo, sonriendo genuinamente al ver a sus amigos. Blair y Quinn eran amigas desde su primer año en la secundaria, tenían varias clases juntas y además ambas eran nuevas en la ciudad así que no conocían a nadie. Noah Puckerman, el típico chico malo con corazón de oro que encontraras en toda secundaria, y las dos chicas se conocieron en el segundo año, todo gracias a un imbécil del equipo americano que trato de burlarse de la dos chicas y para salvación de ambas, Puck había tenido un buen día y decidió ayudarlas. Raro como surgen las amistades, no?

"Si nos vamos a ver hoy en la noche en tu casa, Blay?" –Dijo Quinn, con Puck a su lado asintiendo, interesado en saber la respuesta– "Hace mucho que no nos vemos fuera de la escuela"

"Quinn, la última vez que salimos fue hace tres días, no seas exagerada!" –Dijo Puck exasperado– "Mujeres y sus necesidades de gastar dinero" –Esto lo dijo en un susurro, pero claro que ambas lo escucharon y se gano un golpe en cada brazo de parte de las dos.

Estaban ahora en una clase en la que pocas veces se trabajaba y Blair estaba tranquila leyendo un libro, con Quinn y Puck a su lado. Tan consumida en su lectura estaba que no se percato de que la orientadora había entrado a la clase con una bella estudiante a su lado. Al escuchar a la orientadora pedir silencio y atención, Blair alzo la mirada de las páginas de su libro y fue ahí cuando encontró a la mujer más hermosa que en su vida había visto. Si, lo sé, suena cliché, pero para Blair, en ese momento encontró a su chica ideal. Era bajita, con cabello rojo oscuro y lacio, labios rojos y con los ojos azules más brillantes que en su vida había visto, tenía la piel blanca y, aunque suene más cliché aun, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Al parecer esta estrella de porcelana era una nueva estudiante e iba a pasar el resto del curso en esta misma clase. Blair por poco y no escucha la introducción que hizo la orientadora, estaba muy concentrada mirando a esta chica, pero volvió a la tierra en el momento que la chica abrió la boca y una hermosa voz salió de ella.

"Hola, mi nombre es Kate" –Dijo la pelirroja– "y como dijo ya la profesora, voy a pasar el resto del curso con ustedes" –Al finalizar, Kate volteo a ver la reacción de sus nuevos compañeros, pero su mirada se quedo bloqueada con la de Blair, ojos azules miraron a los avellana y se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la voz de la orientadora diciendo que tenia asuntos importantes que atender y se marcho. El profesor indico a Kate que se sentara al frente, que así el podría fijar su atención en ella por si necesitaba preguntas. Blair estaba sentada en la fila de al lado, tres asientos atrás. Kate lentamente se sentó, mirando a Blair una vez antes de fijar su mirada en la pizarra llena de garabatos y letras. Blair mantuvo su mirada fija en la espalda de Kate, no se sentía capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella, sentía que solo era una ilusión y que en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer. Quinn, que estaba en medio de Blair y Puck, noto que Blair había dejado de leer y estaba completamente en otro planeta, y movió su codo para llamar la atención de Puck y este notara lo que pasaba. Noah sonrió al ver a Blair y movió su cabeza a Quinn asintiendo, así que esta saco un pedazo de papel, escribió una nota pequeña y se la paso a Blair, sacándola de ese trance en el que estaba.

**_"Que te parece la nueva chica? –Q"_**

Blair abrió la nota y una mirada de sorpresa invadió su cara, _tan_ _notable es que me llamo la atención la nueva chica?_

_"Porque la pregunta repentina? –B"_

**_"Hm, nada…  
Te gusta? –Q"_**

_"…quien? –B"_

**_"El profesor, claro!  
No seas tonta, sabes de que hablo.  
Entonces, te gusta Kate? –Q"_**

Blair leyó la nota y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al darse cuenta de que si, se noto bastante lo cautivada que estaba por Kate. Y como no iba a saber Blair que ellos lo iban a notar? Puck y Quinn eran los mejores amigos de Blair, ellos sabían todo sobre ella y era claro que no iban a perder el significado del brillo que Blair tenía en sus ojos al mirar a Kate. Blair escribió una pequeña respuesta y paso de nuevo el papel a su amiga.

_"No… –B"_

**_"No mientas –Q"_**

_"Y porque crees que te miento? –B"_

**_"Porque te conocemos –P&Q"_**

_"…Es muy linda… –B"_

**_"Solo tú crees que te vamos a creer que solo pensaste que es "muy linda" –P&Q"_**

Blair se ruborizo de nuevo al leer la nota, estos chicos la conocían demasiado bien, de algo había funcionado llevar casi 4 años de ser mejores amigos, y escribió de nuevo.

_"Está bien, lo acepto, pero es probable que es hetero, así que mejor olvídenlo –B"_

Quinn sonrió tristemente al leer la nota y se la enseño a Puck, que respondió con la misma sonrisa. Esta no sería la primera vez que le pasaba algo así a Blair, siempre llegaba una chica nueva que llamaba la atención de Blair y a la semana ya estaba de la mano con algún chico popular en los pasillos. Típico.

* * *

Era ya la hora del almuerzo, los tres amigos se reunieron en la línea y se sentaron juntos en su banca usual. Blair estaba como en otro mundo, jugando con la comida y su mente llena de pensamientos e ideas locas o deseos, hasta que vio a sus amigos mirando a una banca no muy lejos de ellos.

"Que pasa?" –Blair dijo, mirando hacia la banca y encontrándose a Kate, sentada sola y dándole vueltas a su comida.

"Es la nueva" –Puck dijo, mirando a la chica.

"Ah huh" –Quinn asintió, con un suspiro escapando de su boca, ella era una chica muy agradable y no le gustaba ver a las demás personas estando por ahí completamente solos– "Deberíamos hablarle" –Puck asintió con el comentario y sonrió– "Que dices Blay, vamos?" –Quinn dijo, mirando a su amiga y alzando las cejas.

Blair estaba consumida en sus pensamientos, ojos concentrados en la nueva chica. Esta pelirroja no falla en llamar la atención de Blair.

"Blay?" – Puck dijo, sin recibir una respuesta.

"Blair!" –Quinn dijo, casi gritándole a su amiga, trayéndola de nuevo a la tierra.

"Q-Que?" –Blair dijo, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza y miro a sus amigos– "Me estaban hablando? Perdón, estaba un poco… distraída"

"Ah, enserio? No lo habíamos notado!" – Puck dijo sarcástico y rio un poco, era normal ver a Blair siempre muy distraída.

"Solo decíamos que deberíamos ir y hablarle a Kate, se ve muy aburrida y además es difícil hacer nuevos amigos" –Quinn dijo, mirando a la desconocida.

"No lo sé…" –Blair dijo dudosa– "No quiero que pase lo mismo de siempre".

"Vamos Blay, se positiva! Nunca sabes que puede pasar!" –Dijo Puck esperanzado. Desde su última experiencia, Blair se había vuelto muy negativa y pesimista y ambos amigos estaban preocupados por ella. Después de unos minutos de duda, Blair solo suspiro y asintió, ganándose un grito emocionado por parte de Quinn.

Estaban a punto de levantarse e ir con la chica de porcelana, pero la campana sonó y tenían que ir a sus respectivas clases. Puck tenía ingles, clase a la cual claramente iba a faltar, Quinn historia y Blair biología.

* * *

Blair era una estudiante muy responsable, tenia A's en todas sus clases, así que no era raro verla callada y muy concentrada en su clase. Estaba profundamente consumida con su libro de biología cuando una estudiante interrumpió la clase.

"Disculpe profesor!" –Dijo la pelirroja, respirando agitadamente– "Soy una estudiante nueva y no podía encontrar la clase"

"Señorita… Hummel, verdad?" –El profesor le pregunto a la chica y ella asintió tímidamente– "Ok, Señorita Hummel, por favor siéntese con la Señorita Anderson, ella será su compañera de trabajo en mi clase"

Blair se congelo cuando escucho su apellido. Esto tenía que ser el destino, tendría a la hermosa chica como compañera de trabajo? Definitivamente los dioses estaban de buen humor. Blair sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo para hacerle saber a la nueva que ella era la Señorita Anderson. La chica camino y se sentó al lado de Blair. El resto de la clase continúo con lo suyo, realmente silencioso, un silencio normal para los demás pero un silencio incomodo para las dos chicas, así que Kate rompió la incomodidad y empezó a hablar.

"Cual…" – Kate dijo, tragando saliva, tratando de bajar sus nervios– "Cuál es tu nombre?" –Blair la miro, un poco sorprendida pero tratando de que no se notara.

"Em…" –Blair aclaro su garganta y mantuvo calmada su cabeza para poder seguir con las palabras– "Soy Blair, Blair Anderson"

"Ah, Blair" – Kate dijo sonriendo– "Soy Kate Hummel" – y levanto su mano, esperando obtener una respuesta– "Un gusto conocerte"

"Un gusto también Kate" –Blair dijo y levanto su mano para sostener la de Kate – "Te... vi en la mañana, en la clase de ingles"

"Así es, tal parece que seremos compañeras en más de una clase" – Kate dijo esto sonriendo y Blair solo sonrió como respuesta, decidiendo que la sonrisa de Kate era la más hermosa que había visto. Bajo su mirada y noto que sus manos aun estaban entrelazadas y soltó la mano de Kate como si estuviera en llamas, y por la cara que hizo, ella tampoco había notado que aun estaban de la mano.

La siguiente hora de clase paso bien, estaban en silencio pero ya no era incomodo, pasaron leyendo el libro, pero difícilmente aprendiendo algo. Quien podría? Teniendo a la chica más hermosa sentada a tu lado…

* * *

Diganme que les parece! Va bien? mal? pesimo? diganme lo que quieran :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Jamas crei que alguien fuera a leer esto, mucho menos favoritearlo! GRACIAS! Espero no apestar mucho y no decepcionarlos! **

**Claramente glee no me pertecene, solo Blair y Kate son mias *-***

* * *

Era ya en la tarde cuando Blair estaba afuera, esperando a su hermano. Estaba consumida en sus pensamientos, siempre estaba imaginando fantasías, historias y todo lo que te puedas imaginar.

"_Blair_" –suspiro una voz en su oído, haciéndola saltar un poco y Puck ganándose un golpe en el brazo por haber tomado desprevenida a Blair.

"Y eso es lo que pasa cuando estas tan profundamente concentrada en tus pensamientos" –Quinn dijo, de pie justo al lado de Puck y recibiendo un simple gruñido por parte de Blair que estaba mirando hacia la calle, esperando el auto negro que los llevaría a su hogar.

"Entonces, es verdad que Kate es tu compañera de trabajo en biología?" –Puck dijo, mirando a su amiga con ojos conocedores.

"Ah, si, el profesor nos…. Espera" –Blair dijo, mirando confundida a su amigo– "Como supiste?"

"Vamos, Blay" –Quinn dijo– "Por si no lo habías notado, esto es la secundaria y ella es nueva, por supuesto que todos están atentos a sus movimientos" –Blair asintió como respuesta, la verdad es que era cierto, llega alguien nuevo y al otro día ya todos saben su nombre, de donde viene y que clases tiene.

"Y, como es ella?" – Puck pregunto y Blair se delato sola con el sonrojo que invadió su cara al recordar a la chica. Después de unos momentos de silencio y miradas de curiosidad en sus dos amigos, Blair decidió responder pero un _honk honk _le interrumpió y un auto negro llego y se detuvo en frente de ellos.

"Apúrate hermanita, tengo cosas que hacer" –Cooper dijo un poco gruñón desde el interior del auto.

"Vamos chicos, después les cuento" –ella dijo rápidamente, entrando al auto con ambos y dirigiéndose a su casa.

* * *

"Nunca nos dijiste como fue todo con Kate" – Puck dijo, siguiendo a Blair con Quinn a su lado. El día en que Blair le hablo a Kate, los tres amigos hablaron toda la noche, pero por suerte de Blair, tenían muchas cosas que hacer y conversar, asi que no hablaron de Kate, solo hicieron preguntas básicas, pero como Blair no sabía nada de Kate no pudo responder –Blair estaba agradecida de que no preguntaron mucho después de eso.

"Porque es tan importante saber cómo nos fue?" –Blair se detuvo para estar al lado de Puck.

"Porque tus ojos brillan cuando la vez!" – Puck dijo y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Blair– "Y puedo apostar que los de ella brillan también"

"Y yo creí que era la única con pensamientos raros!" –Blair dijo, poniendo ahora ella sus manos en los hombros de Puck – "No pasa nada! Somos simples compañeras!"

"Okay, como sea" – Puck respondió, rodando sus ojos y caminando de nuevo– "Las veo luego, tengo física"

"Como es que Puck no va a ninguna clase pero si va a física?" –Se pregunto Quinn, ganándose un alzado de hombros de Blair–"Y, tienes planes para esta noche?" –Quinn dijo, caminando al lado de Blair.

"Em…. No se" –Blair dijo y dejo de caminar– "tal vez me quede con mi mama en casa, papa y Coop van a estar trabajando y ella se tendría que quedar sola, porque?"

"Aaaaah, Okay! Creí que sería genial si te quedabas hoy en mi casa, pero es mejor si te quedas con tu mama" –Quinn dijo, un poco decepcionada, extrañaba su tiempo chicas con Blair, no malinterpreten con que no le gustaba el tiempo que pasaban los tres juntos, es solo que para Quinn no es lo mismo.

"Y si te quedas con nosotras? Sabes que mi mamá te ama, ella estará más que bien con que te quedes!"

"Excelente idea, hablare con mi papa y más tarde te aviso!"

"Okay y adiós! Estoy tarde por 10 minutos!" –Blair dijo y fue a su próxima clase.

* * *

Era hora de almuerzo, y como siempre, se sentaron juntos y empezaron a comer sus comidas. Estaban hablando y riendo, ellos eran chicos agradables y conocidos por lo mismo así que cada minuto que pasaba alguien paraba solo para decir hola.

"Hey, miren, ahí está Kate" – Puck dijo, apuntando a una banca, la misma banca donde Kate se había sentado antes– "Esta sola, de nuevo"

Blair se congelo con la mención, no había visto a Kate en todo el día, y la peor parte es que Kate la hacía sentir muy nerviosa, muy ansiosa.

"Ve a sentarte con ella!" –Quinn dijo, mirando a Blair.

"Q-Que?" –Blair dijo, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"Ahh, vamos!" –Puck dijo, casi gritando– "Nada pierdes!"

"Iré solo si van conmigo!"

"Blair!" –Dijo Quinn exasperada– "Tu ya le has hablado! Ve con ella, recuerda lo feo que era estar sola en la cafetería"– Y por supuesto que Blair lo recordaba, así fueron sus primeras dos semanas de secundaria hasta que llego Quinn en su salvación. Pero eso no detenía los nervios que le provocaban la pelirroja a Blair, si Blair iba sola todo seria silencios o pautas incomodas.

"Ok, ok! Iremos!" –Quinn dijo al notar lo tensa que se puso Blair y se levanto de la banca. Puck y Blair caminaron detrás de ella, dirigiéndose hacia Kate.

"H-Hola Kate, nos podemos… nos podemos sentar?" –Blair dijo, mirando hacia Kate, y _Dios_, cada día se veía más hermosa.

"Ah… hola Blair! Si, c-claro!" – Kate se estaba sonrojando un poco y parecía que estaba un poco sorprendida. Al ver el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, una sonrisa se escapo de los labios de Blair y se sentó frente a ella, Quinn al lado de Kate y Puck en frente de Quinn.

"Em... Chicos ella es Kate" –Blair dijo, mirando a sus amigos– "Kate, ellos son Quinn y Noah"

"Un gusto conocerte, Kate" –Quinn dijo con una sonrisa y una suave voz.

"Claro, un gusto" –Puck dijo, sonriéndole a Kate, haciéndola sonrojar– "Pero no me llames Noah, me siento como mi padre cuando me llaman así" –Kate solo asintió y sonrió.

El almuerzo paso rápidamente, Puck y Quinn hablaron todo el tiempo entre ellos y casualmente incluyéndolas, dándoles tiempo y privacidad a las dos chicas, Blair hablo menos de lo usual, pero rio mucho con todas las incoherencias que sus amigos estaban diciendo, y, lanzando miradas hacia Kate cada 10 segundos, la mejor parte era que cada vez que ella miraba a Kate, se encontraba con que Kate también la miraba y apartaba su mirada sonrojada.

* * *

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y el día por fin acababa. Blair estaba caminando en el pasillo dirigiéndose a la puerta para poder llegar al parqueo y esperar a su hermano, cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar notificándole un mensaje nuevo.

_"Lo siento hermanita, no puedo recogerte hoy, tengo que ir a trabajar temprano –C"_

Ella gruño silenciosamente y empezó a caminar de nuevo, era claro que Cooper no iba temprano al trabajo, de seguro tenía una cita con Cindy o alguna otra chica. Estaba llegando ya resignada al parqueo cuando llego otro msj..

**_"Blay mi papa dijo que si, estaré ahí a las 6 –Q"_**

Bueno, al menos algo bueno tenía que pasar. De nuevo empezó a caminar, cruzando ya el parqueo. Como siempre, estaba consumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que vio la inigualable cabellera roja caminando no muy lejos de ella y empezó a caminar con más velocidad para alcanzarla. Y ahora que llego al lado de la chica, no tenía ni idea de que decir.

"H-Hola!" –Ella dijo, improvisando y respirando agitada por haber corrido.

"Hola B-Blair" –Kate dijo con emoción en sus ojos.

"A donde, em, a donde vas?" –_"eres estúpida Blair? Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir?!"_ Blair pensó, después de preguntarle a Kate la obvia pregunta.

"T-Tengo que trabajar"

"Trabajar?" –Blair le dio una mirada confundida.

"Bueno, no es exactamente un trabajo. Mis padres tienen un pequeño restaurante y yo las ayudo después de la escuela, para ayudar los… problemas financieros"

"Problemas financieros?" –Blair miro a Kate esperando una respuesta pero Kate se quedo en silencio– "N-No tienes que responder eso! No quería hacer una pregunta tan directa, lo siento! Es solo que estaba curiosa, de verdad l-lo siento si te ofendí, no era mi–"

"Blair!" –Kate la interrumpió– "Esta bien, respira un poco! Nos mudamos aca por el mismo problema, nada estaba saliendo bien y el restaurante fue una herencia de mi abuelo así que tuvimos que aceptar para poder… seguir"

"Ah… bueno, eso es... Interesante"

"No lo es en realidad, pero estoy agradecida de que eso no hizo que te fueras como lo hicieron los demás" –Kate dijo, sonriendo al piso.

"Los.. los demás?"

"He estado en una escuela diferente estas dos semanas" –Kate empezó a explicar– "Todo va bien al inicio, pero cuando la gente se entera de que mi familia no es adinerada y que tengo que trabajar, me dan miradas llenas de vergüenza y hasta de lastima y luego todos dejan de hablarme, es por eso que siempre estoy sola, no me gusta hacer nuevos amigos y perderlos en el segundo en que se enteran de la verdad"

"…De verdad?" –Blair vio la mirada triste en los ojos de Kate cuando esta asintió– "Bueno, parece que no vas a tener que buscar más escuelas porque llegaste a la correcta, este año va a ser diferente, ahora nos tienes! Puck y Quinn van a estar completamente bien con tu situación! La verdad es que no entiendo como alguien puede perder una nueva amistad por algo asi, pero si alguien empieza a decirte cosas estúpidas, ahora tienes tres amigos con quienes pelear"

"G-Gracias" –Kert dijo, pero su voz se quebró y sus hermosos ojos azules se aguaron un poco con pequeñas lagrimas que se empezaron a formar.

"Hey, no te pongas así…" –Blair dijo, y dejo de caminar para poder tomar de la muñeca a Kate– "E-Estoy segura de que ha sido muy duro para ti y que has tenido que luchar sola con todos esos idiotas, pero ahora tienes amigos, estaremos contigo y nunca te dejaremos sola" –Blair dijo, se sentía movida, Kate la hizo sentirse movida, no podía creer que Kate, siendo tan linda y agradable, tuvo que pasar por toda esa estúpida basura con nadie a su lado. Como es que todos se alejaban por una cosa tan sencilla? Como es que no tuvo ningún amigo que estuviera allí con ella para ayudarla a pasar por todos los… _poof_– sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el calor del cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Kate la estaba abrazando. _La estaba abrazando_. Su cara encajada en su cuello. _VAMOS BLAIR NO ES MOMENTO DE QUE TUS HORMONAS ACTUEN ASI! NO ES MOMENTO! _Blair tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero luego tan solo alzó sus brazos y los enredo en la espalda de Kate, abrazándola de vuelta y sosteniéndola fuertemente.

"Shhh…está bien…" –Blair susurro en el oído de Kate y ella lentamente se tranquilizo.

"L-Lo siento…" –Kert dijo sonrojada, soltando a Blair como si estuviera en llamas– "Lo siento, n-no quise… es solo que…"

"Está bien, te entiendo perfectamente" –Aunque en realidad no entendía. Su familia siempre fue saludable en dinero, nunca les había hecho falta nada. Con su padre trabajando siempre en la firma bastaba lo suficiente como para que su madre no trabajara y estuviera en la casa siempre. Aun así, Blair sonrió y abrazo de nuevo a Kate. Después de unos largos segundos, Kate se empezó a relajar en los brazos de Blair y cuando al fin estaba tranquila, ambas volvieron a caminar.

* * *

**Diganme que les parece! Y mas importante, diganme que les gustaria ver en esta historia! Esto empezo para mi pero ahora es para ustedes tambien!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No tengo nada que decir para este, asi que nada mas diganme que les parece :)**

**Glee no me pertenece, solo Blair y Kate 3**

* * *

Blair llego a su casa un par de horas después. Cuando entro, empezó a buscar a su madre que estaba en la cocina y estaba haciendo la cena.

"Hola mama" –Blair abrazo a su mama por la espalda y beso su mejilla.

"Hola cariño, como fue tu día?" –Maya dijo y le sirvió una taza de café a su hija.

"Gracias" –Blair tomo un trago y miro a su madre– "Estuvo bien, normal, pasamos el almuerzo con la chica nueva"

"Aw, que dulces! Cuál es su nombre?"

"Es Kate, se mudo hace poco con su familia" –Blair dijo con más entusiasmo del que debía pero su madre no parecía notarlo– "Y camine con ella camino a casa"

"Eso es muy bueno de tu parte, eso significa que ella vive cerca de nosotros?"

"Yo… no se, ella iba hacia su trabajo"

"Tiene 17 y ya trabaja?" –Maya le dio una mirada sorprendida.

"Bueno no es un empleo, sus padres y su hermano tienen un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos de aquí y ella les ayuda en las tardes, al parecer no están muy bien en el lado financiero así que ella les ayuda" –Blair respondió tranquilamente, pero Maya se congelo, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le dio a Blair una mirada de _que-acabas-de-decir_?– "Q-Que pasa?" –Blair dijo, mirando a su mama.

"Con que no están bien en el lado financiero…"

"Em… s-si… que pasa con eso?" –Blair dijo, un poco asustada. Ella sabía que su mama estaba obsesionada con las opiniones de las demás personas pero jamás creyó que Maya reaccionaria así, _como todos los demás_.

"Nada, tomate tu café tranquila" –Maya respondió con una falsa sonrisa y salió de la cocina dejando sola a una Blair confundida.

* * *

"Blay, Quinn está abajo, no me dijiste que iba a venir" –Maya le dijo a Blair. Su madre era una mujer muy confusa. Era una de esas personas con personalidades cambiantes cada 10 minutos. Estaba actuando como si no hubiera tenido la conversación acerca de Kate un par de horas antes.

"Oh… lo siento, me olvide de decirte, puedes decirle que suba?"

"Claro" –Maya dijo y sonrió– "Les avisare cuando la cena esta lista" –Ella dijo y salió de la habitación de Blair, y segundos después ya Quinn estaba ahí.

"Hey" –Quinn dijo, acostándose en la cama de Blair. Blair tan solo sonrió y siguió leyendo la revista que tenía en las manos. Aun estaba un poco preocupada por lo que paso con Maya. Que tal y su madre le decía que no quería que viera mas a Kate? No le podía hacer eso, ya muchas personas lo habían hecho y Blair no quería ser una del montón. Quinn se dio cuenta de que a Blair le pasaba algo, noto la tensión en su cuello y noto que sus ojos no se movían al ver las páginas de la revista, habían sido amigas desde hace casi cuatro años, por supuesto que se iba a dar cuenta cuando algo malo pasaba.

"Ok" –Quinn dijo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a Blair, tomando la revista y lanzándola en el escritorio– "Empieza a hablar".

"De que hablas?" –Blair le dio una mirada confundida.

"Dime que pasa! Te conozco, Blair, se cuando algo te está pasando" –Quinn dijo y tomo una de las manos de Blair– "Sabes que puedes confiar en mí!"

"Kate" –Blair empezó a explicar con un suspiro y Quinn asintió, claramente ya sabía la respuesta desde antes de que Blair empezara a hablar– "Hoy camine con ella esta tarde, después de la escuela, y me conto que su familia está teniendo problemas así que está trabajando en el restaurante de sus padres"

"Y? Qué con eso?" –Quinn dijo con cara de confusión y Blair le sonrió, estaba segura de que su amiga iba a reaccionar bien.

"Nosotras dos estamos bien con eso" –Dijo Blair– " y se que Puck va a estar bien también y la verdad no me entra en la cabeza como es que alguien puede estar mal con eso… pero mi mama, ella reacciono…diferente…"

".. Es enserio?" –Quinn estaba genuinamente sorprendida. Maya era una mujer amable, si, se preocupaba de la opinión de los demás, específicamente de las opiniones de sus 'amigas' del club de tenis, pero como podría algo así afectarla en algo?

"Lo es, eso es lo peor. No sé porque reacciono así, como pueden reaccionar mal a algo tan simple? Pero tú conoces a mi mama, ella es como bipolar. Pero igual no hay excusa, es algo tonto! Qué importancia tiene?"

"Lo sé, yo te entiendo pero ya cambiara de opinión, Kate es muy dulce" –Quinn dijo– "Pero listo, no mas temas deprimentes! Ya empezaste el trabajo de física?"

"Creí que no íbamos a hablar más de cosas deprimentes?" –Blair respondió sonriendo– "Aun no lo he terminado, pero ya le pediré ayuda a Puck"

"Aun no entiendo cómo es que Puck es tan genio en física. Creo que esa es la única clase a la que nunca ha faltado." –Quinn dijo y Blair tan solo alzo sus hombros.

* * *

Era temprano la siguiente mañana cuando Quinn y Blair se levantaron, amabas sintiéndose agotadas –contando con que se acostaron a las tres de la mañana– y fueron a la cocina para comer sus desayunos.

"Mama?" –Blair pregunto, caminando hacia la cocina– "Papa?" –Sin respuesta– "Donde diablos esta mi familia?!"

"Hey Blay" –Cooper entro a la cocina– "Hola Quinn" –Ella solo sonrió– "Mama y papa se tuvieron que ir hace una hora o más, algo paso con la membrecía del club de tenis de mama y tenían que arreglarlo"

"Ah, okay! Coop, nos puedes llevar hoy a la escuela?" –Blair dijo con sus ojos de cachorrito mientras hacía chocolate caliente para Quinn– "Dormimos solo como dos horas nada más y no puedes ser tan cruel de obligarnos a caminar hasta la escuela"

"Em… Okay, tenía planes con Lea en la tarde, pero creo que le puedo decir que estaré en su casa dentro de dos horas" –Cooper respondió sirviéndose una taza de café.

"Lea? Y Cindy?" –Blair respondió con un poco de indiferencia. Blair se molestaba un poco cuando Cooper empezó a andar con muchas chicas pero ya había pasado tantas veces que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

"No se dio" –Cooper respondió con lo mismo de siempre– "Se entero de que yo era el _'chico por el cual el corazón de Mandy estaba en pedazos' _y me boto".

"Algún día te van a patear al corazón por hacerle eso a tantas chicas tan seguido" –Dijo Quinn, con aire de molestia.

"No espero con ansias ese día" –Cooper respondió con indiferencia y salió de la cocina.

"Yo si lo espero, ya es hora de que llegue mano dura a la vida de tu hermano" –Quinn dijo y tomo un trago de chocolate– "DIABLOS! Esto está extremadamente caliente!"

"Ten cuidado la próxima vez. Y yo también lo espero. Mandy me caía bien, también Andrea y Stacey, a Cindy ni siquiera la conocí y Lea es la primera vez que escucho de ella" –Blair respondió y se sirvió un poco de café.

"Cooper en parte se lo merece, está jugando con algo serio como lo son los sentimientos, no puedes andar por ahí regando veneno y luego rompiendo corazones como si no fuera nada" –Este tema siempre tocaba el nervio de Quinn, algo así le paso a ella cuando estaban en el segundo año de secundaria. Conoció a un chico que parecía ser el hombre perfecto, ahí la palabra clave; _parecía_. El chico perfecto no habría djeado a Quinn una semana después al ver a una chica nueva en la escuela.

"Lo sé, no lo quiero ver sufrir pero de alguna manera tiene que aprender" –Blair suspiro, de verdad esperaba que algún día el amor llegara a la vida de Cooper y así hacerlo bajar de la nube nueve en la que estaba viviendo actualmente.

Quinn levantó su mano y tomo la de Blair– "Vas a ver que si va a encontrar a alguien. Tu también lo harás. Pronto." –ella dijo y guiño a Blair, tomando otro trago de chocolate.

"Eso espero".

* * *

"No entiendo como ustedes dos están solteras"

"Puck!" –Quinn fingió cara de sorpresa–" Estas intentando coquetear con nosotras?" –Blair solo rio mientras esperaba a que Quinn, quien ahora rodaba sus ojos, sacara sus libros de su locker, Dios sabrá porque, pero los tres locker siempre estaban uno al lado del otro.

"Yo debería salir con una de las dos, o tal vez ambas!" –Puck sonrió y se recostó a su locker.

"Noah" –Blair dijo solamente.

"No apliques la técnica del primer nombre conmigo! Ya sé que contigo no tengo oportunidad" –Dijo Puck con un suspiro.

Blair solo sonrió y miro a su reloj– "Cuáles son sus próximas clases?"

"Química" –Puck gruño y empezó a caminar, alejándose de sus amigas– "Las veo luego, hermosas" –Dijo caminando de espaldas y guiñando. Blair y Quinn tan solo rieron.

"Yo tengo ingles, te veo luego" –Quinn beso la mejilla de Blair y se dirigió al salón de ingles.

Blair empezó a caminar hacia su próxima clase, biología, y vio a la muñeca de porcelana (_debo dejar de llamarla así_) tomando muchos libros de su locker y tratando de sostenerlos todos– "Necesitas ayuda? "–Dijo y Kate salto del susto y varios de sus libros cayeron al suelo– "L-Lo siento! –Blair dijo, agachada recogiéndolos y sonrojada de vergüenza.

"N-No! Está bien!" –Kate le respondió sonriendo a Blair.

"Em… quieres un poco de ayuda?" –Blair levanto sus manos y tomo otros de los libros que estaban en los brazos de Kate– "Para que necesitas todos estos libros? No creo que haya una clase para la que los ocupes todos"

"En realidad, estaba tratando de ordenarlos, pero son muchos" –Kate puso los libros en sus brazos de nuevo en el locker, pero esta vez se veían organizados– "Y donde… donde están Quinn y Puck?" –Kate pregunto tímidamente, mientras tomaba un par de libros de los brazos de Blair y los organizaba en el locker.

"Ah! Quinn está en ingles y Puck tiene química pero dudo mucho que este en clase." –Finalmente todos los libros estaban organizados en el locker de Kate– "Y la verdad es que estamos tarde para biología" –Blair dijo mirando de una relajada manera a Kate.

"Lo s-siento! Es mi culpa!" –Kate dijo con ojos como platos, agitada y empezó a caminar rápidamente.

"Relájate, estoy segura de que el profesor ni siquiera ha llegado" –Blair dijo, caminando rápido para poder alcanzar a Kate y esta se relajo un poco y empezó a caminar más despacio y al lado de Blair.

* * *

"Ok clase, por favor abran sus libros en la pagina número 241" –El profesor entro al salón, Blair tenía razón, el aun no estaba ahí cuando ellas llegaron– "Nuestro tema nuevo es el proceso de evolución. El proceso de evolución es acerca de la transformación de las especies a través del tiempo, también cuando–"

"Disculpe" –Interrumpió una chica alta– "El señor Duval lo necesita en su oficina" –Ella dijo, tal vez era la asistente del director.

"Uh, esta bien" –El profesor dijo molesto, poniendo su libro de nuevo en el escritorio– "Por favor clase, hagan los ejercicios en la pagina numero 247, estaré aca pronto" –Dijo, saliendo del salón.

Los estudiantes de biología eran muy responsables, todos ellos estaban haciendo los ejercicios y estaban en un silencio extremo. Blair, como siempre, termino su trabajo realmente rápido, ahora Kate estaba copiando las respuestas en su propio libro.

"L-Lamento que estoy copiándote las respuestas, pero biología siempre ha sido difícil para mí" – Los ojos de Kate estaban bloqueados en su libro y su mano moviéndose rápidamente tomando los apuntes.

"No hay problema, es duro para muchas personas, yo la encuentro muy interesante, tal vez por eso es que no la encuentro difícil" –Kate tan solo asintió y un silencio incomodo llego.

"Y…em… tienes… tienes algún otro hermano o hermana?" –Blair hablo tratando de romper el silencio, además, debía aprovechar toda oportunidad para conocer a Kate mejor.

"Em.. No, solo tengo a mi hermano mayor, Finn, tiene 21 años y trabaja en el restaurante"

"Tiene 21?" –Blair tenía una gran emoción en su voz y en sus ojos, le encantaba la idea de saber más de la vida de Kate– "Es joven! También tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Cooper, el también tiene 21! Trabaja casi todo el día y lo veo poco. Tal vez algún día lo puedas conocer?"

"E-Eso sería genial. Te gustaría conocer a Finn? T-Tal vez podrías ir al restaurante algún día? Después de la escuela?" –Kate estaba realmente emocionada, por fin había encontrado una amiga que iba a aceptarla a ella y a su familia sin importar la situación– "Quinn y Puck pueden ir también!"

"Ah... Em" –Blair de verdad quería decir que si, y sabia que sus amigos estarían felices de ir, pero _Maya_. Blair no estaba segura si su madre estaría de acuerdo con eso, era una simple visita al restaurante para conocer a la familia de Kate pero de la manera en que Maya reacciono cuando se entero de Kate la hacía dudar. Blair estaba completamente segura de que la familia de Kate iban a ser tan agradables como ella, y la verdad es que Blair quería conocerlos, además una pequeña ayuda en el restaurante no le caía mal a nadie, cierto? Cierto.

"Claro, que tal hoy?"

* * *

**Y? que tal? Diganme que les parece y que les gustaria leer aca :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente! Gracias por leer esto, espero no decepcionarlos :)**

* * *

"Lo siento, pero tengo que ayudar a mi mama con los gemelos" –Quinn tenía tres hermanos, Johan con 19 años y los gemelos, Broke y Jake con 3 años. Ese par de niños, o más conocidos como los _pequeños_ _demonios_, eran el concepto de energía en persona.

"Ah! Bueno, salúdame a tu mama y a los demonios cuando llegues a casa" –Blair dijo y vio a Puck que venía caminado hacia las chicas y se sentó con ellas en su usual mesa de la biblioteca.

"De que estamos hablando?" –El dijo y vio todos los libros sobre la mesa– "y que estamos haciendo?"

"Estábamos hablando acerca de ir al restaurante de Kate esta tarde… Aunque es el restaurante de su familia" –Blair miro su libro– "y estamos haciendo nuestras tareas"

"Oh, su familia tiene un restaurante?"

"Ajam, sus padres, fue una herencia de su abuelo por varios problemas" –Blair dijo las casi susurrando.

"Problemas? De que–"

"SHHH!" –La asistente de biblioteca los callo, con una mirada enfurecida.

"Problemas de qué tipo?" –Repitió Puck molesto con un tono de voz más bajo.

"Financieros, y Kate nos invito al restaurante esta tarde pero Quinn no puede ir, que tal tu?" –Blair miro a Puck– "vienes conmigo?"

"Ha! claro!" –Puck dijo, con una inmensa sonrisa en su cara– "Por supuesto!"

"Ves, Blay? Ahora no tendrás que ir sola! Y ya me tengo que ir, pero me tienen que contar como fue todo" –Quinn se levanto, abrazo a Blair, beso la mejilla de Puck y salió de la biblioteca.

"Y, como supiste?" –Puck dijo claramente refiriéndose al tema de Kate y mordió la manzana que estaba en sus manos, mirando curiosamente a su amiga.

"Oh…em…" –Blair aclaro suavemente su garganta– "Nosotras… e-ella me dijo el otro día, caminamos juntas en la tarde y… hablamos" –Puck solo asintió sonriendo y volvió a morder la manzana.

"Mira" –Blair levanto su mano y le arrebato la manzana a Puck– "Primero, no puedes comer aquí. Segundo, eso no significa nada, así que no te hagas ilusiones. Ni yo las estoy haciendo así que no pierdas tu tiempo, ambos sabemos cómo termina todo"

"Eso ni tú te lo crees, pero que sea como tu digas y tengo hambre" –Puck volvió a tomar su manzana y le dio una suave mirada a Blair– "Te mereces el premio a La Mas Despistada del año" –Blair rio un poco ruidoso y golpeo a Puck por el brazo, haciéndolo gritar y ganándose otro _SHHHH_ por parte la asistente.

* * *

Más tarde Kate vio a Blair y Puck entrar al restaurante. Era un lugar realmente agradable, el edificio era grande y tenia al menos 30 mesas decoradas con manteles blancos y centros de mesa floreados, además, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por personas sentadas y pasando un excelente rato.

"Hey chicos!" –Kate salto detrás de ellos– "Me alegra que estén aca! Quinn me dijo el porqué no podía venir, pero me alegra mucho que ustedes dos estén aca!" –Kate dijo con una inmensa sonrisa escapando de su boca y un hermoso brillo en sus ojos. Blair noto lo muy feliz que Kate estaba y se acerco a abrazarla.

"No hay problema" –Blair dijo en medio del abrazo. Kate estaba sorprendida con el repentino cuerpo presionado al suyo, pero no era incomodo, en realidad era agradable. Bastante agradable.

"G-Gracias" –Kate dijo y rompió el abrazo, y la verdad es que ninguna de las dos quería que terminara. El cuerpo de Kate se sentía extremadamente bien presionado contra el suyo, el calor que emitía y la suavidad del abrazo hacían sentir a Blair como en otro universo. Ninguna de las dos noto la sonrisa conocedora que tenia Puck en su cara– "M-Mis padres están en la cocina y mi hermano en la oficina, l-les gustaría ir a conocerlos?"

"Claro!" –Puck dijo al ver el trance en el que estaba Blair y le sonrió Kate.

Los tres amigos caminaron hacia la cocina, había muchas personas trabajando, corriendo y gritando las nuevas órdenes de comidas. Entraron en ella y Kate los guio hacia dos personas que estaban juntos probando una de las nuevas comidas.

"Mama, Papa" –Kate dijo y ambos alzaron la mirada– "Ellos son mis amigos, Puck y Blair" –Ambos jóvenes hicieron un gesto de saludo con la mano– "Y chicos,"–Dijo Kate de nuevo, mirando a sus amigos–"Ellos son mis padres, Burt Hummel y Carole Hummel-Hudson"

Burt, muy cordialmente, saludo estrechando las manos de ambos chicos. Carole, en cambio, abrazo fuertemente a cada uno, con una gran sonrisa en su cara– "Es un gusto conocerlos" –Dijo Carole, con voz llena de emoción. Burt y Carole estaban muy preocupados por Kate, la situación era complicada en si, pero el hecho de que por esa razón Kate estaba teniendo problemas lo empeoraba todo.

Habían sido solo dos semanas, pero dos semanas podían ser tan pesadas como 2 meses o 2 años. El peso de los problemas estaba sobre los hombros de toda la familia Hummel. Pero Burt y Carole se mantenían fuertes entre ellos, Finn y Rachel tenían 3 años de estar juntos y algo tan simple como eso no los iba a separar, pero Kate. Kate estaba completamente sola y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que ella no estaba haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo por hacer nuevos amigos, pero era entendible. Quien querría intentar e ilusionarse con la idea de nuevos amigos para perderlos en cuestión de segundos y que esa pequeña burbuja de esperanza fuera estallada con tal fuerza que no era fácil recuperarse? Pero la sonrisa que ahora invadía la cara de Kate decía algo completamente diferente.

"Iremos a ver a Finn" –Kate dijo con una sonrisa y guio a sus amigos hacia la oficina. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta negra y grande– "Finn?" –Kate llamo, nerviosa.

"Entra Katy" –una masculina voz dijo. Kate abrió la puerta y los tres entraron a la gran habitación. Estaba pintada de blanco, habían tres sofás cafés, muchos cuadros sobre las paredes y dos escritorios grandes en los cuales había dos jóvenes sentados, una chica bajita que tenía el cabello castaño, lacio y largo con ojos café muy brillantes, el chico era alto, muy alto, y castaño con ojos oscuros, ambos estaban sentados en uno de los escritorios, profundamente concentrados en la computadora frente a ellos.

"Finn, Rachel" –Kate llamo y los dos jóvenes alzaron la mirada y vieron a la chica. Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de inmediato con alegría y sorpresa al ver que Kate no estaba sola– "E-Estos son mis… amigos" –ambos se miraron, con inmensas sonrisas en sus caras– "El es Puck" –Kate puso su mano sobre el hombro de Puck y el asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro– "Y-Y ella es… ella es Blair" –Blair le sonrió a Kate y volteo a ver a los dos chicos.

"Un gusto conocerlos" –Blair dijo y sonrió.

"Así que tu eres la famosa Blair y el guapo Puck" –El castaño se levanto y camino hacia Blair, cuando llego, alzo su mano– "Soy Finn Hummel-Hudson" –la chica se levanto y fue hacia el lado de Finn– "Y esta es Rachel Berry, mi compañera"

"Escuchamos mucho acerca de ti Blair, también de Puck y una chica llamada Quinn" –Rachel dijo.

"Ah, ella no pudo venir, tuvo problemas con hermanos" –Blair dijo y sonrió– "Así que Kate habla de nosotros?"

"Claro! Siempre pasa hablando de los tres, hablando de lo graciosos que son y también habla de cómo hablaron ustedes dos el otro día" –Finn dijo mirando a Blair, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Siempre estaré ahí para cuando Katy necesite hablar" –Blair dijo, haciendo sonrojar a Kate por el nombre de cariño– "Y creo que ella ahora lo sabe"

"Oh, créeme, lo sabe" –Respondió Finn con una sonrisa picara en su cara.

Kate salto de donde estaba e interrumpió a su hermano–" Ok Finn!" –Kate miro a su hermano con la típica mirada de _cállate-por-favor_.

"Pero porque?" –Rachel dijo, comprimiendo su risa– "No estaba diciendo nada!

"Ya fue suficiente, no? Mejor vamos por unos refrescos!" –Kate tomo a Blair y a Puck de las manos y los saco de la oficina– "Gracias Finn! Te vemos luego Rachel!"

"Kate, espera!" –Dijo Blair riendo– "no nos despedimos! UN GUSTO!" –Blair grito entre risas junto con Puck– "NOS VEMOS LUEGO!" –Grito ahora Puck, respirando agitado por la risa. En segundos ya Finn y Rachel los perdieron de vista.

"Así que esta es la famosa Blair" –Dijo Finn, tomando la mano de su pareja y guiándola hacia uno de los sillones– "Parece agradable"

"Y Puck también, tiene una sonrisa muy amable, además, es muy guapo" –Rachel dijo, sentándose en el regazo de Finn y riendo junto a él– "Esperemos que Katy sepa que hacer"

"Lo sabrá" –Dijo Finn con su voz llena de seguridad

* * *

"Porque hiciste eso?" –dijo Blair, caminando por el pasillo– "Me agradaron!"

"Además estaba interesante lo que estaban contando!" –Dijo Puck, aun riendo– "Quería escuchar que mas iban a decir"

"Ah, no, no querías, créeme" –Dijo Kate un poco molesta con su hermano.

"Hey!" –Dijo Blair, dejando de caminar y poniéndose frente a Kate– "No te enfades, era broma"

"L-Lo sé, lo siento, no soy de alterarme tan fácilmente" –Kate se estaba empezando a sonrojar un poco– "Son agradables y los amo, pero cuando empiezan a hablar no hay como callarlos"

"Según tengo entendido todos los hermanos son así" –Dijo Puck, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Kate– "Tranquila, vinimos a pasarla bien"

Justo iban pasando por la cocina cuando escucharon a alguien llamando– "KATE! KATY!" –Era Burt, su padre, respirando pensadamente– "Kate, aca estas! Necesitamos ayuda, hay mucha gente aca y no podemos solos. Toma" –él le dijo y le dio tres delantales– "Ayúdanos y que tus amigos ayuden también" –Burt se veía muy agitado, se notaba que llevaba mucho rato de correr por todo el restaurante buscándola.

"Q-QUE?!" –Dijo Kate con una voz alterada– "Papa! C-Como creer que voy a –"

"Tranquila Kate! "–Blair dijo, interrumpiéndola– "está bien! No hay problema con ayudar un poco, verdad Puck?"

"Claro!" –Dijo este, tomando uno de los delantales de las manos de Kate y atándolo a su propia cintura.

Los tres amigos pasaron toda la tarde trabajando, el restaurante era muy famoso en ese lado de la ciudad y mucha gente lo visitaba diariamente pero lastimosamente eso no era suficiente para arreglar los problemas. Aunque terminaron muy tarde, no se la pasaron mal, es más, disfrutaron ese tiempo, fue algo completamente nuevo para Blair y Puck, ya que nunca habían hecho algo así.

"Nos tenemos que ir ya Kate" –Blair dijo, quitándose el delantal y dándoselo a Kate– "Ya es tarde y si no llego rápido mis papas se van a preocupar"

"L-Lamento mucho que se hayan tenido que quedar" –Dijo Kate, mirando al piso y doblando el delantal en sus manos

"Hey, la pasamos bien" –Puck dijo con una voz suave y sonriendo.

"G-Gracias" –Kate dijo y miro sonriendo a sus amigos. Amigos. Dios, se sentía tan bien el poder decir que tenía amigos, era algo que ya estaba empezando a extrañar. Fueron solamente dos semanas de soledad, pero un amigo es algo que todos necesitan en su momento. Esas dos semanas fueron las peores hasta el momento en su vida, jamás creyó que pasar por todo eso sola iba a ser tan difícil. Pero ya no estaba sola, ahora tenía a tres grandiosos amigos en quienes confiar. _Amigos_.

"No hay problema, nos vemos en la escuela" –Blair dijo y se acerco a Kate para abrazarla. Era increíble lo bien que se sentía estar en los brazos de Kate, eran tan cálidos y suaves, nunca se iba a cansar de decirlo. Blair caía por completo al sentir ese cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, se sentía bien, tan diferente, le hacía sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido. Estaba cayendo, lentamente, pero estaba cayendo.

* * *

**Diganme que les parece y que les gustaria ver en la historia :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Este cap es mucho mas corto, pero asi quedo :p Gracias por leerme! Por otro lado, vieron Shooting Star? Yo quede shockeada, no sabia ni como reaccionar. Aun no entiendo como pretenden que creamos que glee es una comedia.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando Blair despertó y recordó que por fin el jueves había llegado y empezaba el fin de semana –en la escuela de Blair tenían clases solo 4 días a la semana, esa era una de las razones por las que ella amaba su escuela– y podía descansar. Tardo unos minutos en poder levantarse, ya que los jueves estaba acumulado todo el cansancio de la semana, cuando logro levantarse se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha. Tardo mas de lo normal en salir de allí, en las mañanas hacia mucho frio, era difícil salir de la calidez de la ducha, y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar su desayuno. Como era de esperarse, Maya estaba haciendo desayuno y John estaba corriendo ya que se le hacía tarde.

"Cariño donde esta mi chaqueta?" –John dijo, abrochando los botones de las mangas de su camisa– "Donde la deje anoche?"

"De seguro esta en el perchero, ya la buscaste ahí?" –Maya dijo mientras servía un poco de café para su hija que acababa de sentarse en la mesa– "Buenos días" –ella dijo mirando tiernamente a su hija.

"Buenos días mama" –La voz de Blair sonó un poco tosca, aun se sentía con sueño– "Buenos días papa"

"Buenos días cariño" –John dijo mientras acomodaba el cuello de la chaqueta– " como te ha ido en la escuela?"

"Bien, no tengo pruebas hasta el otro mes, pero empecé a estudiar desde ya con mis amigos"

"Quinn y Puck?" –John dijo y tomo el último sorbo de su café– "No los volví a ver por aca"

_Tal vez sea porque nunca estas en casa_ Blair pensó y quiso decirlo, pero sabía que su papa trabajaba duro para poder tener la vida que llevan ahora– "Estudiamos en la biblioteca" –Blair aclaro su garganta– "Y no son solo ellos, ahora tenemos una nueva amiga"

Maya se congelo con la mención, sabía que Blair estaba hablando de Kate, y aunque no la conocía aun, esa chica no le daba buena espina– "Nueva amiga? La conociste hace poco?" –John dijo y guardo una carpeta amarilla en su maletín.

"Si, es nueva en la cuidad, además de que….." –Blair no sabía si decir o no que era además su compañera de trabajo en biología, no quería que Maya dijera algo al respecto, pero pensándolo bien no era algo serio– "Además de que es mi compañera de trabajo en biología, el profesor nos asigno juntas."

"Compañera de trabajo, eh?" Maya apago la estufa y volteo a ver a su hija.

"Qué bueno!" –John dijo y beso la cabeza de Blair–"A los nuevos les cuesta mucho hacer nuevos amigos, me alegra que ese profesor la haya puesto contigo" –El se acerco a Maya y la beso, para luego tomar su maletín y dirigirse a la puerta– "Los veo más tarde" –John salió y cerró la puerta detrás de el, dejando un silencio incomodo entre Maya y Blair. Blair sabía exactamente lo que Maya estaba pensando, sabía lo que quería decir pero gracias a lo que John dijo ella mantenía su boca cerrada, pero Blair lo sabía y no quería escucharlo.

"Em…" –Blair aclaro su garganta– "D-Donde está Coop?"

"Aun no ha despertado" –Maya dijo sin siquiera mirar a Blair– "Podrías ir a despertarlo? Así te a va a dejar a la escuela y así no llegarías tarde…"–Blair tan solo asintió y sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hermano.

* * *

Como siempre, Blair estaba en su locker mucho antes que los demás estudiantes, esta vez llego más temprano de lo normal, la pequeña conversación –si es que así se le puede llamar– en la mañana con su madre la dejo un poco inquieta y pensativa. Porque las conversaciones que incluían a Kate terminaban así de tensas? Debía distraerse un poco para que sus amigos no lo notaran y no preguntaran nada, no quería envolver a sus amigos en sus problemas familiares, mucho menos meter a Kate, pero desgraciadamente Kate estaba más dentro de lo deseado. Estaba acomodando sus libros cuando movió uno de historia y volaron unas fotos y recortes, Blair con cuidado los recogió y los examino; eran fotos con Puck y Quinn, además de los recortes que eran imágenes de sus bandas y series favoritas. Miro su reloj y noto que aún le quedaba tiempo así que los empezó a pegar en la puerta del locker, que estaba completamente limpio, Blair no era ese tipo de persona que se preocupaba por como lucia su locker, lo único que le importaba era tener un lugar para guardar sus libros. Justo cuando los termino de pegar, llegaron sus amigos, hablando y riendo.

"Hey" –Blair dijo, cerrando su locker y forzando una sonrisa– "Amanecimos de buen humor?"

"Claro, pero al perecer no todos" –Puck dijo e inclino su cabeza, enviándole una suave mirada a Blair.

"Habla Blay" –Quinn dijo y cruzo sus brazos.

"D-De que hablan?" –Blair dijo. Tratando de ocultar la pequeña preocupación que traía desde que salió de su casa. _Diablos, porque me conocer tan bien?_ – "Estoy perfectamente bien, tengo mis momentos de seriedad"

"Todos los tenemos, pero te conocemos Blay, que pasa ahora?" –Puck dijo y justo se abrieron las puertas de entrada y cientos de estudiantes entraron corriendo y rompiendo la calma que había en el pasillo.

"Enserio chicos, estoy bien, no pasa nada, es solo que aun tengo sueño, no logre dormir casi nada" –Blair dijo, sorprendida de que su voz estaba llena de seguridad, y miro hacia otro lado, bloqueando su mirada en un punto no muy lejano. Sus amigos ya empezaban a creerle, pero voltearon a ver hacia donde Blair veía y ahí estaba ella. Kate estaba junto a su locker, Puck y Quinn se voltearon a ver con miradas conocedoras, era obvio, últimamente la que estaba provocando tantos cambios en la vida de Blair era Kate, y ambos esperaron a que Blair volviera a la tierra.

Blair no pudo evitar mantener su mirada fija en Kate, esta mañana se veía más brillante que días anteriores. Su cabello venia en un intento de moño fallido, cabellos rojos cayendo sobre su cara, cuando se suponía debían estar atados, mochila sobre un hombro, varios libros sobre sus manos, pantalones negros pegados al cuerpo –Blair se preguntaba cómo se manejaba Kate para entrar en ellos– y labios rojos, esta vez eran rojos, normalmente los usaba rosas. _Wow Blair, deberías de dejar de notar cosas así._

"BLAIR!" –Quinn chasqueo sus dedos frente al rostro de Blair y la hizo volver en sí– "Blay ya la campana sonó"

"Oh… no la escuche… que clases tienen?" –Blair dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza y evitando mirar de nuevo hacia donde estaba el locker de Kate.

"Ambos tenemos química" –Dijo Quinn y miro un momento a Puck– "Segura de que estas bien?"

"Segura, es solo tengo sueño" –Blair se acerco a ellos y los abrazo– "Yo tengo Ingles, los veo luego, no quiero llegar tarde"

* * *

Era hora de almuerzo y Blair se dirigió hacia la cafetería para encontrarse con sus amigos, como siempre lo hacían, pero esta vez no los encontró, los espero en la fila y no llegaron, fue a la mesa usual y no estaban tampoco, se sentó sola, esperando a que sus amigos aparecieran. Saco su teléfono del bolsillo, tal vez le enviaron un msj y ella no lo había notado, pero no, no había nada nuevo y se estaba empezando a preocupar de que ellos no le avisaran, normalmente lo hacían si algo surgía. Justo cuando se iba a levantar para ir a buscarlos noto que alguien había llagado y estaba de pie junto a la mesa.

"H-Hola Blair" –Dijo y sonrió tímidamente– "Te puedo acompañar?"

"Hola Katy" –Blair se sonrojo un poco al dejar que el nombre se le escapara. El día que conoció a la familia de Kate, noto la mirada cálida que tenia Kate cada vez que le llamaban así. Blair le sonrió a la chica y asintió con la cabeza– "Claro que puedes, no deberías ni de preguntar"

"Donde están Puck y Quinn?" –Kate dijo y se sentó frente a Blair– "No los he visto en todo el día"

"No lo sé" –Blair dijo y aparto su comida, había perdido el apetito– "Solo los vi en la mañana y no los he visto mas"

"No te dijeron nada" –Kate dijo y Blair negó con la cabeza– "Les habrá pasado… algo?"

"Tampoco lo sé, pero espero que estén bien" –Kate tan solo asintió a las palabras de Blair y empezó a comer.

_Qué es? Que tiene Kate que hace que no pueda evitar mirarla?_ Eran preguntas que Blair se hacía en momentos como este. Kate tan solo estaba sentada ahí, tímidamente comiendo su sándwich y tomando pequeños sorbos de su coca cola, sin siquiera alzar la mirada y Blair solo se dedicaba a examinarla determinadamente. Kate era tan... Tan Kate. No había otra manera de explicarlo. Esta chica era única, cualquiera a kilómetros de distancia podría notarlo. Su admiración hacia la pelirroja fue interrumpida con su teléfono vibrando, cuando lo reviso se sorprendió al ver que era un mensaje nuevo de Puck.

**_"Blay discúlpanos por no ir a almorzar y por avisar tan tarde, el profesor de química quería hablar de unas olimpiadas.  
Oh, las olimpiadas eran para Quinn, conmigo solo quería hablar de mis ausencias. Y espero que hayas pasado bien el almuerzo con Kate ;) –P_**

"Podemos relajarnos ahora" –Blair dijo sonriendo, guardando de nuevo su teléfono en el bolsillo. Kate alzo la mirada y frunció un poco el ceño por la confusión– "Puck y Quinn están con el profesor de química"

"Oh!" –Kate dijo y tomo una servilleta para limpiarse en caso de haberse ensuciado con el sándwich. Cuando alejo la servilleta de su boca noto que estaba roja, _claro_, olvido por completo el labial que había en ellos– "No de nuevo" –se quejo con un gruñido y saco un espejo de bolsillo. Blair, que estaba mirando a Kate con su barbilla sostenida en la palma de su mano sobre la mesa, no pudo evitar más que reírse un poco y esto causo que Kate la mirara por un segundo y bajara la mirada con cara de inseguridad.

"Tranquila" –Dijo Blair rápidamente– "Solo se quito un poco, pero igual se ven… bien" –_Contrólate Blair, contrólate_. Kate alzo de nuevo la mirada para encontrarse con la de Blair y volvió a poner el espejo es su bolsillo, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Que vas a hacer esta tarde?" –_WOW BLAIR YA ES HORA DE QUE CONTROLES TU BOCA!_

"Pensaba en in directo a mi casa, h-hoy es jueves y el restaurante no abre los jueves…. Porque?"

"Te gustaría ir por un helado? Después de clases? Queda en mi" –Blair dijo, su mirada intercambiando entre los ojos y los labios de Kate.

"C-Claro"

* * *

**Diganme que les parecio y que les gustaria leer aca :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aun no entiendo como ustedes siguen leyendo esto jaja! Muchas gracias de verdad!**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

Qué me dices de tu vieja ciudad?" –Blair dijo, pasándole el helado a Kate y sentándose frente a ella en la mesa– "Extrañas vivir ahí?" –Como lo planeado, Kate y Blair se dirigieron a la heladería justo después de clases.

"Un poco" –Kate dijo, mientras comía su helado– "Extraño el ambiente, nada más"

"No extrañas a tus amigos?" –Blair dijo y se arrepintió justo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. Kate ahora estaba cabizbaja, sin voltear a ver a Blair– "Kate…" –Dijo, pero Kate no movió ni un musculo– "Katy… Lo siento, n-no era mi intención… Es solo que ahora te veo _tan_ feliz que olvide lo que ha sido de tu… pasado, lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte sentir mal–"

"Tranquila Blair" –Kate interrumpió a Blair, alzando al fin la mirada– "Respira" –Blair hizo lo indicado y Kate le regalo una sonrisa sincera– "Ya no importa, eso fue el pasado, y solo para que sepas, me gusta mucho mi presente" –Kate dijo sonriendo y comiendo de nuevo su helado, Blair tan solo sonreía– "Aca tengo lo que nunca tuve antes" –Kate alzo la mirada de nuevo y miro a Blair a los ojos– "Valió la pena"

Blair, sorprendida de ver a Kate hablar tan fluidamente, solo sonrió, asintió y ambas siguieron comiendo, con un largo y cómodo silencio acompañándolas. Blair ya estaba terminando y decidió alzar la mirada para ver a Kate. Ella estaba consumida en la cuchara llena de helado que había en su mano, parecía como que ese helado era lo más impresionante que había visto en su vida, para luego fruncir el ceño y seguir comiendo, Blair no pudo contenerse y una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios.

"Q-Que pasa?" –Kate dijo confundida– "Tengo helado en la cara? Oh Dios eso es verdad? Mucho? Donde tengo?"

"No no Kate" –Blair dijo aun riendo– "No tienes nada, tan solo estaba… recordando algo"

"Hmmm" –Kate no se veía completamente convencida– "Aun así revisare" –Con esto Kate se agacho para buscar en su bolso que estaba en el suelo, cuando estaba ya agachada y buscando entre las mil cosas que habían en su bolso, un collar de plata con forma de corazón salió del cuello de su blusa. Estaba dividido en dos, pero en la punta del corazón había un pequeño punto que unía las dos piezas. _Como nunca note eso?_

"Que… que es eso?" –Blair dijo y señalo el collar. Kate bajo la mirada para saber que señalaba Blair, cuando vio su collar fuera de su blusa se tenso por completo y tapo el collar con una de sus manos y dejo la mirada baja– "N-No tienes que decirme si no quieres…" –Blair aclaro al ver lo tensa que estaba Kate.

"N-No es nada serio…" –Kate dijo sonrojada y bajo la mano, dejando a la vista el collar– "E-Es algo cursi y tonto… soy una tonta romántica e-eso es todo…"

"No encuentro que es lo tonto de ser romántico" –Blair dijo e inclino su cabeza, sonriéndole cálidamente a Kate– "Pero no tienes que decirme si no estás cómoda"

"S-Si quiero… Ok…" –Kate respiro profundo y alzo la mirada– "E-Este lo compre yo hace varios años, aun no vivía en New York…" –Aclaro su garganta y suspiro– "Veras, para mí lo que es el… amor es muy importante… no creo mucho en esas parejas que con una semana de conocerse ya empiezan a salir y esas cosas…." –Kate puso su mano de nuevo en el collar y bajo la mirada– "Espero algún día encontrar a _alguien_ a quien amar, y que esa persona me ame también…" –Esta vez Kate soltó el collar y lo saco por encima de la cabeza, alzándolo frente a Blair– "Como ves, uno de los lados tiene mi nombre grabado, el otro… Aun no tiene nada…" –Blair solo asintió, acercando la cabeza para poder ver bien el grabado. _Oh_, así de cerca se apreciaba _mucho_ mejor el collar. El grabado era hermoso, con la letra de Kate, y el color del corazón era un plateando muy brillante– "Cuando encuentre a ese _alguien_, grabare su nombre en el otro lado y le daré el lado con mi nombre" –Kate alejo el collar de los ojos de Blair y lo volvió a colocar en su cuello, pero lo metió de nuevo debajo de su blusa y bajo la mirada, de repente tímida por todo lo que había dicho. La verdad era que nunca le había contado eso a nadie, ni a sus padres ni a su hermano. Y tampoco es como que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de confesárselo a alguien.

"Aun no le encuentro lo tonto" –Blair dijo, con una voz suave y con su mirada en Kate– "Espero que encuentres pronto a ese _alguien_" –Kate alzo la mirada y Blair siguió hablando– "Va a ser muy afortunado de que alguien como tú le ame"

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Kate y Blair se conocieron y su amistad ha crecido millas con el tiempo. Rápidamente Kate formo parte del grupo de amigos entre Puck, Quinn y Blair, desde saliendo los días libres hasta noches de chicas o simples noches en la casa de alguna de las chicas con Puck incluido. También, cuando tenían tiempo, Puck, Quinn y Blair iban a ayudar en el restaurante, creando así una gran relación con Finn y Rachel. Todo había ido perfecto, pero _claro_, la vida real no es un cuento de hadas y los días bellos no duran para siempre.

* * *

"Escuchaste la canción que te dije?" –Dijo Blair recostándose al casillero de al lado del de Kate y haciendola saltar un poco.

"Cuando no lo he hecho?" –Kate dijo ya tranquila, sonriendo. El nivel de coqueteo había subido mucho, conforme se agrandaba la amistad, así se agrandaba el coqueteo. Quinn y Puck estaba contando los días en que estas dos estuvieran juntas, pero hoy no parecía ser el día. Kate estaba buscando eufóricamente algo en su casillero– "Blay, no sabes donde deje mi libro de historia?"

"No lo tienes en tu mochila?" –Kate negó con la cabeza– "Seguro lo dejaste en casa de Quinn, ayer cuando hacíamos el trabajo"

"Pero lo tenía esta mañana!" –Kate dijo y cerro de golpe su casillero– "De seguro lo deje en la clase de química"

"Química?" –Blair dijo, con una cara confusa– "Que hacías con tu libro de _Historia_ en _Química_?

"Hoy llegue tarde y no lo pude guardar en el locker de una vez que llegue, lo tuve que llevar a mis primera clase. Química" –Blair solo asintió– "Me acompañas a buscarlo?" –Kate dijo, moviendo sus pestañas de manera coqueta y haciendo a Blair sentirse nerviosa. Ya había pasado más de un mes y Blair aun no se acostumbraba a Kate. Esta chica la hacía sentir nerviosa en todo momento.

"Claro que si, crees que–"

"Buscas esto?" –Una voz masculina dijo, interrumpiendo a Blair y haciendo a Kate voltearse. Cuando se volteo se encontró con un alto y guapo muchacho frente a ella, cabello de color castaño claro, ojos grandes y brillantes color avellana, con su libro de historia en mano– "Lo dejaste en química, lo abrí para ver de quién era y decía Kate en el, eres Kate?" –Kate solo pudo asentir, sin saber porque su garganta dejo de funcionar en ese momento, tal vez era la mirada fulminante con que Blair estaba viendo al chico– "Mucho gusto Kate" –El chico dijo y levanto su mano– "Mi nombre es Sebastian"

"M-Mucho gusto Sebastian" –Kert dijo y le dio la mano al chico, quien la sacudió un poco– "Muchas gracias" –Hubo una pequeña pausa incomoda que pronto fue interrumpida por el sonido de una garganta siendo aclarada, Kate volteo a ver y volvió a notar el disgusto en la cara de Blair, también la hizo notar que Sebastian aun no había soltado su mano y de inmediato la dejo ir, de manera un poco brusca– "Oh, Sebastian" –Kate dijo y tomo a Blair por el brazo, atrayéndola hacia ellos– "Ella es Blair, es mi mejor amiga" –Una gran sonrisa invadió la boca de Blair al escuchar esas palabras, pero desapareció rápido al voltear a ver al chico.

"Un gusto… Sebastian" –El chico la miro de pies a cabeza para luego poner una falsa sonrisa en su cara– "Eres nuevo?"

"Me veo como un nuevo?" –Sebastian dijo, haciendo molestar un poco a Blair.

Kate noto el mal ambiente que se estaba formando y tomo de nuevo el brazo de Blair, entrelazándolo con el suyo– "Nos tenemos que ir, tenemos biología juntas. Fue un gusto conocerte, Sebastian" –El tan solo asintió y las chicas salieron de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia el salón de biología.

* * *

"No te agradó, cierto?" –Kate dijo luego en la clase, cerrando el libro de bilogía y recostándose sobre él.

"De que hablas?" –Blair dijo apartando la mirada de su libro para ver a Kate y luego volver a leer.

"Sabes de _quien_ hablo" –Kate hizo énfasis en la palabra _quien_ y puso su mano sobre el libro de Blair, evitando que pudiera seguir leyendo.

"…Es solo que no me da buena espina, no es que no me agrade" –Blair dijo y aparto de manera gentil la mano de Kate, para así poder leer de nuevo. _Solo no me agrada la manera en que te miro, la manera en que te hablo y la manera en que sostuvo tu mano._

"Es buena persona"

"Y eso como lo sabes?"

"Me devolvió mi libro" –Kate tenía una sonrisa graciosa y eso hizo reír genuinamente a Blair, haciéndola cerrar su libro.

"Katy," –Blair se manejo a decir entre risas– "Eso no lo hace buena persona"

"Tampoco lo hace mala persona" –Kate guiño a Blair, haciéndola sonrojar y tratando de convencerla– "Enserio Blay, se ve agradable"

"Como tu digas" –Blair dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. El modo en que sonada su nombre, o al menos su sobrenombre, en la voz de Kate era increíblemente dulce. Amaba escuchar a Kate llamarla _'Blay'_. Si, era tonto, Quinn y Noah la llamaron así casi que desde que se conocieron, pero todos sabemos que con Kate todo era diferente.

* * *

Era la hora de almuerzo, normalmente se reunían los cuatro en la fila para ir a comer juntos, pero esta vez Kate no estaba. Los demás se fueron a sentar en una mesa libre que había al lado de una ventana, el día estaba caluroso y un poco de brisa fresca no hacía daño.

"Kate les aviso algo?" –Blair dijo, alzando la mirada, buscando el inigualable cabello rojo de Kate entre la multitud de estudiantes.

"Nope, a ti tampoco?" –Quinn dijo, con un tono un poco preocupado y Blair solo negó con la cabeza– "Y si le envías un mensaje?"

"Buena idea" –Blair rápido saco su teléfono y le escribió a Kate, recibiendo una respuesta rápida.

_"Donde estas? Te estamos esperando –B_

**_"Lo siento lo siento! Estaré ahí en unos minutos –K_**

"Viene para aca" –Blair termino de decir y vio no muy lejos el cabello rojo– "Es más, ya esta aca"

"Hey Kate!" –Puck dijo, pasándole a Kate su comida.

"Hey, gracias!" –Kate dijo al llegar, sonriéndole a Puck y sentándose al lado de Blair.

"Que hacías?" –Blair dijo, tratando de no sonar muy desesperada.

"Oh cierto, se me olvidaba" –Kate dijo y tomo un gran bocado de su comida– "Sebfastfian esf mbi copmanero enp quibmica y pfisica"

"Traga y luego habla, niña. Quién diría que esta es la Kate timida que conocimos hace un mes?" –Quinn dijo riendo un poco y haciendo a Kate sonrojarse y tragar rápido.

"Dije que Sebastian es mi compañero en química y física"

"Oh…" –Fue lo único que Blair supo decir.

"Quien es Sebastian?" –Ambos Quinn y Puck dijeron.

"Es nuevo, lo conocimos hoy en la mañana y…" –Kate se interrumpió y volteo a ver a Blair.

"Y…?" –Puck dijo un poco confundido.

"Y a Blair no le agrado" –Blair volteo a ver a Kate, fingiendo enojo y haciendo reír a Kate– "No me veas así, se que no te agrado"

"Ok. Tenemos un chico nuevo llamado Sebastian, el cual no le agrada a Blair y es tu compañero en química y física. Pero eso en que te retraso?" –Quinn dijo, confundida al igual que Puck y Blair.

"Es que al final de la clase de física me siguió hasta mi casillero y nos quedamos conversando y…." –Kate miro dudosa a sus amigos, su mirada pegada en Blair por más tiempo, sin saber si seguir hablando o no.

"Suéltalo de una vez" –Fue lo único que dijo Blair.

"Y… me invito a salir…"

* * *

**Hagan llover esas reviews(? Soy feliz cuando me dicen que les parecio el capitulo asi que no tengan miedo y diganme que les gustaria leer aca!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! Solo quiero aclarar que no odio a Sebastian! La verdad es que me encanta pero siempre sera un "villano" para mi :p! Espero que les guste! Oh, por cierto, disculpenme si por ahi dice "Kert" en vez de "Kate", a veces me confundo!**

**Glee no me pertence.**

* * *

"Y…?" – Blair dijo, sentándose frente a Kate. Kate y Blair se dirigieron a una cafetería cerca del restaurante después de que salieron de clases– "Iras o no?"

"No lo sé" –Kate suspiró y tomo un sorbo de café– "No creo ir, tú qué piensas?"

"Es a ti a quien invitaron a salir, no a mi" –Kate rodo los ojos con las palabras de Blair y esta sonrió– "Pero si enserio quieres mi opinión…" –Kate asintió– "Es muy pronto, se conocen tan solo unas horas, fue un poco… apresurado" –Blair dijo y Kate apoyo su cara sobre sus manos.

"Lo sé"

"Hey…" –Blair dijo y tomo una de las manos de Kate para destapar su cara, cualquier excusa era buena para sostener las manos de Kate. _Hazlo ahora que puedes_– "Es notable que no quieres herir al chico, haz lo que creas que es mejor… sal con el… si es eso lo que quieres"

"Es que no se si _quiero_ ir, pero tengo hasta el sábado para pensar" –Kate dijo, su mano aun en la de Blair y cerro sus ojos.

"Como tu digas"

* * *

"Mama, ya llegue!" –Blair entro a su casa y dejo su chaqueta sobre el sofá para luego dirigirse a la cocina– "Mama?" –No hubo respuesta– "En esta casa nunca hay nadie!" –Blair grito y brinco al notar que en la cocina había alguien. Entro despacio y se sorprendió al ver a su padre con un delantal atado en la cintura completamente sucio y lleno de algo que parecía ser harina– "Papa? Que estás haciendo? Y porque estás aquí? No deberías estar trabajando?

"Oh gracias Blair! A mí también me alegra mucho verte!" –John dijo y rio un poco.

"Papa, me alegra que estés aca más temprano" –Blair dijo, mientras caminaba hacia él para abrazarlo, sin importar que quedaría sucia ella también– "Pero, porque estas aca? Y que estás haciendo?"

"Me di el día libre" –John era dueño de la firma, así que podía darse libre cuando quisiera, pero para poder tener todo bajo control en la empresa lo hacía muy pocas veces– "Quería hacer galletas"

"Galletas?" –Blair dijo riendo y se alejo un poco para ver el rostro de su padre– "Papa tú no sabes hacer galletas"

"Exacto, quería aprender a hacer galletas"

"Y..?" –Blair rompió el abrazo y reviso los tazones que había sobre la mesa– "Como te esta va?"

"Terrible, me quieres ayudar?"

"Claro" –Blair y John pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde horneado galletas y demás cosas que John quería aprender. La verdad era que a John le preocupaba la relación con su hija y decidió quedarse ese día para poder pasar la tarde con ella. Por su trabajo y el estudio de Blair no pasaban juntos suficiente tiempo, solo se veían en las mañanas y tal vez en las noches. Cuando al fin terminaron de hornear y limpiar, se fueron a sentar frente a la TV con vasos de leche y las _muchas_ galletas recién hechas.

"Cómo va todo con tus amigos?" –John dijo mientras buscaba una película para ver.

"Bien, últimamente salimos más de lo normal"

"Por eso llegaste más tarde hoy?"

"Algo así"

"Algo así?" –John repitió con una cara confusa y sentándose al lado de ella.

"Es solo que hoy solo salí con Kate"

"Hmmm" –Su padre dijo, asintiendo un poco– "Por qué no la conozco aun?"

"Es solo que… veras… mama…" –Blair dijo y aclaro su garganta.

"Pasa algo malo?" –John dijo con cara de preocupación.

"Es solo que a mama no le… agrada"

"Ya Maya la conoce?"

"No papa, aun no la conoce, es solo que…" –Blair no sabía si seguir hablando o cambiar el tema, no sabía si John iba a reaccionar de buena o mala manera. El era diferente a su madre, a él no le importaba la opinión de los demás, pero ella se esperaba una buena reacción por parte de su madre pero fue todo lo contrario y la verdad es que Blair no quería que ambos de sus padres estuvieran en contra de su amistad con Kate. Según Blair, era tonto que su madre criticara así a Kate, era un poco exagerado y su padre no era así– "E-Es solo que la familia de Kate está teniendo unos problemas... económicos y al parecer mama no esta cómoda con eso y–"

_"Qué?"_ –John se volteo en el sofá y miro a Blair.

"Mira papa, por favor no la critiques tu también, e-ella es una excelente amiga, su familia es muy agradable y no tiene nada de malo la situación–"

"Cariño, no tengo problema con eso… es solo que… tu madre…" –John tan solo miro hacia otro lado, sentía un poco de… decepción…?

"E-Enserio no tienes problema?" –John solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió dulcemente– "G-Gracias! Pero mama no la… critico… es solo que esta incomoda… Y papa no sabes por todo lo que ha pasado Kate, y ella de verdad me… agrada"

"Ven aca" –John abrió los brazos y Blair se levanto para envolverse en ellos– "Todo está bien" –John cerró los ojos y respiro profundo– "Entiendo lo que me dices"

* * *

Era ya jueves en la mañana cuando la alarma despertó a Blair de su corto sueño –después de la conversación que tuvo con su padre de invitar a Kate a la casa, logro dormir tan solo 3 horas – y se dirigió a la cocina por su desayuno. Como siempre, Maya estaba cocinando, John apresurado y Coop viendo la TV. Blair camino hasta la mesa, se sentó y reposo su cabeza en la mesa, provocando un sonido que llamo la atención de Maya.

"Buenos días cariño!" –Maya dijo y de Blair solo salió un 'hmmp'– "Pasa algo? Te sientes bien? "

"Tengo sueño… eso es todo" –Blair respondió y John paso a su lado y le beso la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír– "Buenos días papa"

"Buenos días linda, pensaste lo que te dije?" –John pregunto y acepto la taza de café que su esposa le estaba ofreciendo.

"Si… le diré que venga mañana…" –Blair dijo y bajo la mirada. No quería ver la cara de su madre.

"Quien vendrá mañana?" –Maya dijo sonriendo, sintiéndose un poco confundida. Blair se tenso y volteo a ver a John, buscando un poco de ayuda.

"Kate" –Dijo John sonriendo– "El otro día hablaba con Blair y esta chica me parece que es muy agradable, ya es hora de que la conozcamos, no?" –John noto la tensión sobre Maya y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Después de tantos años juntos, nunca había conocido ese lado de su esposa. No había ningún problema con la situación de Kate, era algo normal y le decepcionaba ver que su amor no pensaba igual.

Después de un incomodo silencio Maya solo asintió y llamo a Cooper para que tomara su desayuno. Cuando Cooper llego a la cocina, su madre se termino su café y se fue con la excusa de que _'se sentía un poco mal y debía descansar'._

"Hermanita necesitas que te lleve?" –Cooper dijo dulcemente mientras comía. Blair sonrió con sus palabras, se sentía bien que su hermano le hablara de esa manera. El alzo la mirada, esperando una respuesta– "Y?"

"Está bien, gracias" –Blair respondió. Ya era tarde así que John se fue apresurado, dejando solos Cooper y Blair– "Y? Como va todo con Lea?" –Blair pregunto y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa que llego a la cara de su hermano.

"Perfecto" –Cooper respondió con una sonrisa invadiendo su cara.

"Aun estas con ella?" –Pregunto Blair sorprendida y recibió una mirada dolida por parte de su hermano" No me mires así Coop, ambos sabemos cómo fuiste hace varias semanas y que me digas que aun estas con Lea es algo de sorpresa. Pero entonces, todo perfecto?

"Como te dije, todo está perfecto. Tus amigos? Cómo están?"

"Perfectos" –Blair dijo, haciendo reír a su hermano– "Están bien, mañana viene Kate"

"Por fin conoceremos a la famosa Kate" –Cooper dijo y Blair levanto una ceja, fijando su mirada en su hermano– "Qué? No dejas de hablarme de esta chica, siempre sale en nuestras conversaciones"

"Espero que eso no lo digas en frente de ella mañana"

"Oh, qué buena idea"

* * *

"Estas segura?" –Pregunto Kate, jugando nerviosa con su comida.

"Claro" –Blair respondió y noto la preocupación en la mirada de Kate– "N-No te sientas obligada a ir, si no quieres ir está bien, podríamos tal vez–"

"No, no me malentiendas" –Le interrumpió Kate– "Es solo que me pone nerviosa… Qué pasa si digo algo estúpido?"

"Por favor" –Interrumpió Quinn. _Oh cierto, Quinn y Puck también estaban allí…_– "_Noah _dice incoherencias todo el tiempo y todo va bien"

"PHEY!" –Protesto Puck con la boca llena de comida– "Tal phez temgas uhn poco de frazón" –Pauso un momento para poder tragar lo que había en su boca– "Pero no te preocupes Kate, todo va a salir bien"

"No te sientas presionada Katy, es solo una visita a mi casa, no es nada serio, tampoco es como que mis padres sean ogros pero si enserio crees que no te vas a poder sentir cómoda entonces podemos salir todos al cine"–Propuso Blair, esforzándose en tranquilizar a su amiga y suspirando al ver que Kate se relajo un poco– "Y? Qué prefieres?"

"O-Ok"

"Ok vas a mi casa o Ok vamos al cine?

"Ok, voy a tu casa"

* * *

Era ya tarde cuando Kate llego a su casa –normalmente llegaba más tarde pues salía con Blair prácticamente todas las tardes, pero ambas tenían muchas tareas acumuladas así que se fueron directamente a sus casas respectivamente al finalizar las clases– y recibió una cálida bienvenida de su perrito llamado Bowtie –realmente no era un 'perrito', era un labrador dorado, grande y con varios años encima. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de sus padres. Fue en su cumpleaños número 12 cuando despertó por una respiración agitada sobre su rostro, abriendo los ojos y sorprendiéndose al ver un pequeño cachorrito con un _Bowtie_ azul atado en su cuello.

Después del agitado saludo con Bowtie, empezó a caminar con dirección a las escaleras pero un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de su casa la detuvo. Normalmente a tal hora no había nadie en su casa aun, su familia salía hasta tarde del restaurante. Kate se dirigió lentamente hacia el lugar de donde salió el sonido, y suspiro con alivio al ver a Finn sentado en el piso rodeado de ropa.

"Te lastimaste?" –Pregunto Kate y ofreció su mano a Finn para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Nah," –Respondió el un poco molesto y tomo la mano ofrecida– "Fue un simple resbalón gracias a tu perro"

"Bowtie estaba conmigo, no le eches la culpa"

"Ves eso?" –Dijo Finn, señalando un pequeño charco amarillo justo al lado de la lavandera– "_Eso_ lo dejo tu pequeño _moño_"

"_Bowtie_" –Recalco Kate– "Y fue tu culpa por no fijarte"

"Ahora es _mi _culpa?"

"Finn, enserio vas a discutir conmigo por _eso_?" –Kate dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. El tan solo suspiro y empezó a recoger la ropa ahora en el piso. Kate y Finn tenían una buena relación, discutían muy poco y cuando lo hacían no duraban más de 4 horas– "Y que haces aquí?"

"La pregunta es qué haces _tú_ aquí tan temprano" –Finn le respondió y se levanto con los brazos llenos de prendas– "Mama me pidió ayuda con esta ropa"

"Hmm" –Kate asintió y bajo su mirada– "Tengo varias tareas acumuladas, no me pude dar el lujo de salir hoy con Blair, además de que mañana iré a su casa"

"Katy" –Finn dijo, fijando su mirada en su hermana– "Acaso es que–"

"Llegamos!" –La voz de Burt interrumpió a Finn– "Hey Finn, te necesitamos!"

"Esto no queda así hermanita" –Dijo Finn con un suspiro, pasando al lado de Kate y besando su frente– "Tenemos esta conversación pendiente"

Kate iba a protestar pero ya su hermano estaba fuera de su vista. Suspirando camino hasta las escaleras, subiendo a su cuarto. Entro dando brincos tratando de no majar todas las cosas que estaban en el piso y puso sus libros sobre su escritorio. Se lanzo en la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada y soltando un suspiro cansado. Ni ella misma sabía que era lo que sentía, como iba a conversarlo con su hermano?  
Su cuarto era de un ligero color morado, muchos cuadros sobre las paredes, la mayoría de imágenes abstractas. Una cama grande repleta de almohadas recostada a la pared, un pequeño escritorio al lado de la cama y una cómoda grande frente al escritorio. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Con una molesta expresión saco el teléfono y se sorprendió al ver quien le llamaba.

"Sebastian?"

* * *

Y? que les parecio? Diganme por favor! Hagan llover las reviews, me inspiran a escribir mas!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola hola! Gracias a todos por leerme, no saben mi sonrisa estupida de felicidad el ver que hay nuevos 'lectores'! Este capitulo es un poco corto, queria hacerlo mas largo pero asi quedo!**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

"Porque tan sorprendida?" –Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"Pues porque me tomaste por sorpresa…" –Kate respondió, sintiéndose molesta porque la interrumpieron justo cuando iba a dormir– "Sebastian, como conseguiste mi numero?"

"Oh, tengo contactos"

"Ok…" –Que diablos con este chico, un día en la escuela y ya tenía '_contactos_'?

"Espero no te moleste, solo quería saber si saldremos el sábado?"

"Oh, em… eso… Y-Yo…." –Kate había olvidado por completo todo el asunto de la cita, no se había detenido siquiera para pensar en si debía ir no, si _quería_ o no. Llevaba muy poco de conocer a Sebastian, pero el chico parecía ser agradable. No tenía nada de malo conocerlo más, cierto?– "E-Está bien"

"Perfecto, te veo el sábado" –Sebastian dijo simplemente y corto, sin dar tiempo a Kate de decir nada de vuelta.

"Que acabo de hacer?"

* * *

_Y si Blair se molesta? Si Sebastian no es lo que aparenta ser? _Fueron preguntas que no dejaron a Kate cerrar los ojos en toda la noche y logró conseguir solo una hora de sueño. Aun cuando el sol no había salido, Kate se levanto, su cuerpo lleno de fatiga y su mente en conflicto, y fue a la cocina por una taza de té. Cuando tenía ya la cálida taza en sus manos y su mente llena de nuevo de preguntas, se sorprendió al ver a Finn entrar a la cocina.

"Que haces despierto a esta hora?" –Pregunto Kate, aliviada de poder desviar un momento sus complicados pensamientos.

"Escuche cuando te levantaste y vine a ver qué pasaba" –Dijo su hermano– "Algo te está molestando; solo tomas te cuando algo te tiene preocupada y debemos tomar en cuenta que son las 4am. Qué pasa?"

"Es solo que…" –Kate dijo y se detuvo, dudosa, sin saber si seguir, pero al alzar la mirada y ver la sonrisa cálida en la boca de Finn, supo que no había de que preocuparse– "Hay un chico nuevo en la escuela, su nombre es Sebastian, y me... invitó a salir…"

"Oh…" –Respondió Finn, con cara de confusión– "Todos creímos que gustaba Blair"

"FINN!" –Kate dijo con los ojos como platos– "Y-yo… yo n-no… a mi no… Espera, _todos creímos?_ C-Con quien has hablado de eso!? N-No es que sea cierto p-pero–"

"Katy" –La interrumpió su hermano–"No trates de negarlo. Pero si vas a salir con ese Sebastian?"

"S-Si…" –_Si a qué? Sí, me gusta Blair? Si, voy a salir con él? Si a ambos?_– "Crees que hago bien con hacerlo?" –La voz de Kate estaba cortada, con un tono de desesperación y miraba a Finn como si él tuviera las respuestas a todas sus dudas.

"Es a ti a quien invitaron a salir, no a mi" –_Genial, di lo mismo que Blair_– "Haz lo que creas que sea mejor para ti" –Y así sin más Finn salió de la cocina y dejo a Kate mas confundida que antes.

* * *

"Blair, podrías sentarte y quedarte tranquila?" –Cooper dijo con todo cansado, viendo desde su lugar en el sillón a su hermana caminando por toda la casa, arreglando cosas o simplemente caminando nerviosa. Se acercaba la hora de llegada de Kate a la casa Anderson y esto tenia a Blair colgada de un hilo de nervio– "Me estas empezando a marear"

"Cállate Coop" –Respondió Blair molesta. Ya no estaba segura de que haber invitado a Kate había sido una buena idea. Que tal y Maya mostraba su disgusto en frente de Kate? O la ignoraba? Sus preocupaciones fueron interrumpidas con el _nock nock_ en la puerta principal de la casa– "YO ABRO!" –Grito ella, corriendo hasta la puerta.

"No es como que alguien más la iba a abrir" –Susurro Cooper para si mismo.

Cuando Blair llego a la puerta, tomo varios respiros para tranquilizarse y cuando su respiración se calmo un poco abrió la puerta. _De nada sirvió esto de calmar mi respiración_. Ahí estaba Kate, pantalones que parecían pintados al cuerpo y una blusa azul que hacia resaltar el brillante color de sus ojos. Ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, robando el aliento de Blair– "H-Hola" –Dijo Blair casi en un susurro, no confiaba en que su voz saldría con su tono normal.

"Hola…" –Kate respondió sonrojada, jalando el final de su blusa por la manera en que Blair la estaba mirando. Ambas entraron a la casa y se encontraron con Cooper quien no fallo en notar el sonrojo las dos chicas y las recibió con una sonrisa picara.

"Hola Kate, soy Cooper" –Se presento él y ofreció una mano a Kate– "Hemos escuchado mucho acerca de ti, es un gusto"

"Espero que hayan escuchado solo cosas buenas" –Kate dijo, aceptando la mano de Cooper y sonrojándose.

"Oh, no tienes idea" –Cooper guiño y soltó una risita por la cara de _te-voy-a-matar_ de Blair.

"Vamos Kate, mis padres están en la cocina" –Blair dijo y puso su mano en la espalda de Kate para guiarla y haciéndola sonrojar por el toque. Cosas tan pequeñas podían causar maravillas. Al entrar en la cocina vieron a Maya terminando la cena y a John de pie al lado de su esposa. Una inmensa sonrisa escapo de John al verlas y Maya, como fue esperado, miro a Kate de pies a cabeza y siguió en lo suyo– "Mama, papa, ella es Kate"

"Mucho gusto Señor y Señora Anderson, es un placer conocerlos al fin" –Kate dijo muy educada y dejo a Blair un poco boquiabierta. John rápidamente se acerco a las chicas y le extendió su mano a Kate.

"Por fin te conocemos Kate" –Dijo John con una sonrisa honesta– "Eres bienvenida cuando quieras, cierto Maya?"

"Claro" –Respondió Maya sin siquiera volverlos a ver, pero al parecer Kate no lo noto. Como podría? Con tanta amabilidad en los ojos de John y con la mano de Blair aun en su espalda. Todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor para la cena. Todo estaba muy silencioso así que John trato de hacer conversación.

"Dime Kate" –Empezó el– "Blair comento que no estaban muy bien las cosas en tu casa, ya están mejor?"

Kate se tomo un momento para responder, cuando lo hizo dijo– "No estamos completamente de pie, pero estamos mejor. La ayuda que nos han dado Blair, Quinn y Puck en el restaurante ha sido increíble, nos han ayudado toneladas" –Dijo Kate con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando de reojo a Blair y sonrojándose al ver la mirada que Blair tenia sobre ella, sin notar la expresión que había en la cara de Maya. Después de eso, la cena paso rápidamente, sin más silencios incómodos ni pautas. Todo estuvo bien, a pesar de que Maya no hablo y se retiro antes de terminar porque '_tenia sueño_'. Al terminar la cena, las dos chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de Blair. El cuarto era grande, de un color oscuro y paredes llenas de fotografías. Había un escritorio al lado de la cama, lleno de libros y revistas pero aun así todo muy organizado.

"Wow" –Suspiro Kate– "Tu cuarto es muy… Tu"

"Espero eso sea algo bueno" –Respondió Blair con un guiño, haciendo sonrojar a Kate– "Quieres ver una película?" –Kate tan solo asintió y Blair saco varias opciones. Ambas decidieron ver _Rent_ y mientras Blair la preparaba, Kate miro a su alrededor y noto que solo tenía dos opciones: Sentarse en la silla del escritorio o sentarse con Blair. En su cama. Su pequeña cama. Sus inseguridades le ganaron el juego así que decidió sentarse en la silla. Blair al terminar de poner la película, volvió a ver a Kate y cuando la vio allí una expresión de confusión invadió su cara– "Que haces?"

"… De que hablas?" –Respondió Kate sonrojada.

"Ven a sentarte conmigo" –Blair dijo mientras caminaba a su cama. Cuando se sentó en ella con su espalda apoyada en el respaldar, palmeo el otro lado de la cama y dijo–"Hay espacio para ambas y aca es mas cómodo" –Un poco dudosa, Kate se levanto y se sentó al lado de Blair, dejando suficiente, o tal vez mucho, espacio entre ellas– "Katy, creí que sabias que yo no muerdo" –Dijo Blair riendo un poco y con esto Kate se acerco a ella, su cadera y brazos en contacto con la otra. Blair era más bajita que Kate, así que recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Kate, esta se tenso por unos segundos pero rápidamente se relajo, dejándose derretir por el calor que el cuerpo de Blair le emitía. Ya iban por la mitad de la película y Kate no había podido prestar atención. Tener a Blair tan cerca le hacía sentir tantas cosas, cosas que no se podía dar el lujo de sentir. Los nervios la estaban ahorcando y esto provoco que dijera lo que iba a arruinar toda la tarde.

"Acepte la cita con Sebastian" –Tan pronto las palabras dejaron su boca, se arrepintió de decirlo. Sintió el cuerpo de Blair tensarse y esta levanto su cabeza del hombro de Kate.

"Oh…" –Blair dijo, alejándose un poco de Kate e inmediatamente extrañando el calor de su cuerpo–"Como… como te decidiste?"

"Y-Yo… em…" –Como podría Kate responder eso? Ni siquiera ella sabía porque lo había hecho. _Miedo? Inseguridad? Nervios?_

"N-No tienes que responder" –Se apresuro Blair en decir– "Es tu vida, no tienes porque notificarme tus razones"

"Pero Blair–"

"No Kate, está bien, terminemos la película– "Blair respondió mirando de nuevo al tv con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. _Contrólate Blair, ya sabias que esto iba a pasar. Te ha pasado ya muchas veces. Contrólate. No hagas drama. Contrólate._

Ambas siguieron viendo la película, aunque ninguna de las dos estaba prestando atención. Como es que una simple y pequeña frase puede cambiar tantas cosas? Porque Blair creyó que por primera vez las cosas podrían salir diferentes? Kate se había convertido en su mejor amiga, esa amistad no la quería perder por nada en el mundo, pero en ese momento Blair solo quería estar sola, dormir y no salir de su cuarto. El final de la tarde llego y ya era hora de que Kate se fuera para su casa. Cuando termino la película, ninguna sabia que hacer así que Blair solo ofreció acompañar a Kate hasta la puerta. En el camino, se toparon con John, que se despidió cálidamente de la pelirroja y luego se encontraron con Cooper, que si noto la pequeña tensión que había entre ambas pero no hizo comentario.

"Te veo luego en la escuela" –Dijo Kate frente a Blair cuando ya estaba fuera de la casa.

"Claro" –Blair respondió sin mirar a Kate a los ojos y con un susurro. Así sin más, se dio vuelta, lanzo una triste sonrisa a Kate y cerro su puerta. Blair se dirigió hacia su cuarto, un suspiro escapando de sus labios. Al llegar a su cuarto se encontró con que Cooper estaba en su cama esperándola. _Justo lo que necesitaba_ pensó Blair molesta– "Vete Cooper, no estoy de humor"

"Eso se nota a kilómetros" –Respondió Cooper, sin señales de levantarse pronto de su campo en la cama–"Paso algo?"

"Por supuesto que paso algo, siempre pasa algo" –Blair dijo y se lanzo de cara a su cama.

"Puedo saber que fue lo que paso?" –Su hermano pregunto y Blair respondió pero, como su cara estaba presionada con la cama, no se entendió que fue lo que dijo–"Que dijiste?"

"Que Kate tiene una cita con un imbécil categoría 1 este sábado" –Repitió Blair con su cabeza levantada y mirando a los ojos a su hermano.

"Oh…"–La sorpresa era evidente en la cara de Cooper–"Creí que ella… ya sabes… ustedes dos…"

"Lo sé" –Blair dijo con su cabeza agachada– "Yo también lo creí. Ahora, podrías dejarme sola, Coop? Me siento agotada y quiero tomar una siesta"

"Claro" –Cooper dijo levantándose– "Te dejare descansar, ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo" –Sin más, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él. No quería dejar a Blair sola en ese momento pero sabía que era mejor para ella, aunque ambos sabían que Blair no iba a poder cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

* * *

**Recuerden decirme que les parecio! Ya mucha gente esta leyendo esta historia (no saben lo feliz que me hace eso!) y quiero saber que opinan, que les gustaria leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola hola! Ayer no subi el capitulo porque estaba ahorcada con trabajos de la universidad! Espero que les guste y recuerden decirme que les parecio!**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

Era ya sábado, y después de una larga, pero agradable tarde, Kate llego al restaurante. Ya el local estaba cerrado, así que se fue directo a la oficina en búsqueda de su hermano. Al pasar por la cocina, se sorprendió al ver quien estaba ahí.

"MERCEDES!" –Chillo Kate y se lanzo en los brazos de su vieja amiga. Mercedes y Kate habían sido grandes amigas cuando la familia Hummel aun vivía en New York, ella fue la única persona que mantuvo la amistad después de que se tuvieran que mudar.

"Como esta mi pelirroja favorita?" –Mercedes sonrió y abrazo con fuerza a su amiga. Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al notar la tensión de Kate en su cuerpo– "Hey, estas bien?"

"S-Si" –Respondió Kate y soltó a su amiga–"Es solo que tuve un día… interesante" –Al ver la expresión confundida de su vieja amiga, prosiguió–"Tuve una… cita con un chico nuevo en la escuela"

"Oh! Cuéntame todo!"

* * *

_Kate estaba nerviosa esperando en la sala de su casa a que llegara Sebastian por ella. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que iban a hacer, el chico no había querido decirle, solo le indico que se vistiera un poco formal. Después de unos tensos minutos, el castaño llego a recogerla y ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante fino en el centro de la ciudad. Kate estaba fascinada con el lugar, era hermoso y formal, pero el ambiente le estaba haciendo sentir un poco incomoda. Esto no era lo suyo. Lo suyo era algo pequeño en una heladería, un rato en el parque, una cita en una cafetería. Ya estaba en la mitad de la cena y en todo el rato lo que hizo fue escuchar todas las 'maravillas' por las que había pasado Sebastian, viajes a Paris y a Italia en unas vacaciones, Roma e Irlanda en las otras. Aunque el chico solo hablara de él, no estaba siendo una cita desagradable. La verdad era que Kate estaba impresionada por todo lo que había hecho Sebastian en tan pocos años. Después de que Kate lograra hablar un poco de su vida, Sebastian le lanzo la pregunta inesperada._

_"No se tu, pero yo pase un tiempo genial" –Dijo con un guiño– "Te gustaría hacer esto de nuevo?"–Lo primero que paso por la mente de Kate fue Blair. Qué pensaría Blair? Que haría Blair? Se molestaría? Sería que aun tenia oportunidad con ella? No. Después de esto, no._

_"C-Claro"_

* * *

"Katy, si te fue bien entonces porque no estás feliz?"

"Es solo que…" –_Hablar o no hablar?_– "Blair. A Blair no le agrada Sebastian y se… molesto un poco cuando se entero de la cita y no me gusta que este molesta conmigo" –Ante la cara de confusión de Mercedes, Kate explico– "Blair es una nueva… amiga y, no se… ella me…em…"

"Pero, porque te importa taaanto si es–….. Oh"

"Exacto"

* * *

Después de todo un fin de semana sin hablar, Kate y Blair se vieron de nuevo en la clase de biología. Ambas se sonrieron como saludo, sin saber que decir, y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares. Como siempre, ambas terminaron mucho antes que los demás y ahora se estaba formando un silencio un poco incomodo.

"Como…" –Blair aclaro su garganta– "Como te fue el sábado?"

"Oh… bien. Creo"

"_Crees?_"

"S-Si, em… Fue… normal, quedamos en… en vernos de nuevo"

"Oh" –Fue la única respuesta de Blair.

"Blay, mira, yo se que él no te–"

"Me alegra que tengas alguien nuevo en quien confiar Kate" –La interrumpió Blair– "Te mereces todos los amigos del mundo, y en el brazo de Sebastian todo va a ser mejor"

"Pero Blay–"

"Kate"

"Blair, solo escúchame, yo solo quiero que–"

"Katy" –Dijo Blair con un tono un poco más serio– "Esta bien, enserio" –Kate iba a protestar de nuevo pero Blair solo le sonrió un poco y empezó a releer su trabajo. Pero Kate no noto el suspiro de alivio que soltó Blair al notar que_ el collar_ estaba aun en el cuello de la pelirroja.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Kate se dirigió al restaurante en vez de su casa, en búsqueda de su hermano o Mercedes para poder hablar. _Porque todo tiene que ser tan tenso por algo tan simple? _Al entrar en la oficina, se encontró con ambos y Rachel, estaban sentados en uno de los sillones conversando.

"Hey hermanita" –Dijo Finn con dulzura.

"Hey…" –Fue la vaga respuesta de Kate, quien se acostó boca abajo en el otro sillón.

"Pasa algo?" –Pregunto Mercedes preocupada.

"Pasa de todo" –La frase apenas se entendió porque la cara de Kate estaba presionada con el almohadón del sillón.

Con un suspiro y mirando de reojo a Finn y a Mercedes, Rachel dijo– "Es por lo de Blair?" –Ante el silencio de Kate todo supieron la respuesta– "Katy, las cosas no pueden ser así siempre"

"Lo sé Rach, no entiendo porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado" –Kate respondió resignada, escondiendo su cara de nuevo en el almohadón.

"Lo estás haciendo más dramático de lo que en realidad es"

"FINN!" –Gritaron las tres chicas es unisono y Rachel con los ojos como platos dijo– "No ayudas!"

"Qué?! Es cierto, nada seria _'tan complicado'_ si solo lo conversaras con Blair" –Dijo Finn con expresión dolida.

"Pensándolo bien, Finn tiene razón" –Acordó Mercedes– "Solo debes conversar con ella y no me mires asi!"

"Creen que no lo he intentado?" –Respondió Kate un poco alterada–"Cada vez que lo intento Blair me interrumpe y no me deja hablar, o cambia el tema, o empieza a leer lo que sea que tenga cerca. Y exactamente qué es lo que esperan que converse con ella? Creen que nada mas voy a llegar a decirle _'Hey Blair, solo quería decirte que aunque Sebastian me guste, tú me gustas mucho mas pero sé que no tengo oportunidad contigo porque eres perfecta así que solo est–'_"

**Oh**

**Por**

**Dios**

_Ya está. Lo aceptaste Kate… y lo aceptaste en frente de tu familia. En frente de tu hermano…EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!?_ Después de un silencio incomodo para Kate, Finn, con expresión extraña dijo– "Hm, eso funcionaria"

"FINN! NO AYUDAS!"

* * *

Quinn y Puck estaban empezando a preocuparse por Blair.

Había pasado una semana ya y no había progreso alguno. Desgraciadamente ya Blair había pasado por esto muchas veces, alguna chica cacha el ojo de Blair y en el final resulta que todo eran falsas ilusiones, pero nunca habían estado tan preocupados. Blair ahora casi no hablaba y pasaba su tiempo libre consumida en libros, no salían tan a menudo y Kate ya no estaba tan presente en el grupo, así que un día decidieron 'acorralar' a Blair.

* * *

_Nock nock_

"Blair?"

"Si, mama?"

"Quinn y Puck están abajo, de nuevo no me avistaste que ellos venían"

"Oh… no sabía que vendrían. Diles que suban"

Cuando ambos chicos entraron a la habitación, se encontraron a Blair, que estaba sentada en su cama con su espalda recostada en el respaldar, con un libro sobre sus rodillas. _Otro libro_. Al perecer su colección se había multiplicado ahora que lo único que hacía era leer.

"Hey chicos, porque no me…" –Blair se interrumpió al ver las expresiones en las caras de sus amigos– "Pasa algo?"

"Justo eso te íbamos a preguntar" –_Wow, creo que nunca había visto a Puck hablar tan serio._

Blair tan solo suspiro y cerró su libro. Que iba a hacer? Contradecirlos? Inventar una excusa? Evadir la pregunta? La verdad era que Blair había estado esperando este momento, Sabia que en algún momento sus amigos iban a notar sus cambios. –"Para que preguntan si ya saben la respuesta…"

"Blay…" –Quinn suspiro– "No puedes seguir así… Sabes que ya va a llegar alguien, no deberías estar tan mal por algo así…"

"Eso lo sé Quinn, soy consciente de eso…" –Blair bajo su mirada– "Es solo que… creí que las cosas iban a ser diferentes con Kate"

"Si soy sincero, yo también lo creí"–Intervino Puck– "Y creo que Quinn también lo creyó. Es solo que ustedes dos tienen tanta química… Pero vas a ver que ya va a llegar alguien. Tal vez no la conozcas en la secundaria. Tal vez la conozcas en la universidad, o en la cafetería! No estés mas así Blay, sabes que no nos gusta verte así"

"Wow Puck, realmente creí que nunca te iba a ver tan serio"

"Hey!" Respondió Puck y empujo con suavidad a Blair–"Tengo mis momentos!"

Los tres amigos rieron un poco y después de un corto silencio, no se escucho más que un "_Gracias chicos_" y un par de sollozos que habían esperado ya mucho tiempo en salir.

* * *

Tres días.

Tan solo fueron tres días los que tuvo Blair de tranquilidad. Hace tres días tuvo su 'momento de honestidad' con Puck y Quinn y había estado mucho mejor desde eso. Pero tan solo duro tres días.

Era ya jueves, ultimo día de la semana lectiva, cuando tuvo una visita inesperada en su locker mientras guardaba sus libros.

"Que quieres, Suricato?" –Dijo Blair sin siquiera volver a ver al chico.

"No creas que es un placer para mi estar aca" –Sebastian respondió con su falsa sonrisa.

"Entonces, porque no nos haces un favor a ambos, das la vuelta y te vas?"

"Oh, solo pasaba a decirte que de ahora en adelante quiero que te alejes de mi novia"

"Aw, quien es la pobre chica de la que me tengo que alejar?" –Respondió Blair con una pequeña risa burlona.

"Nadie más que Kate Elizabeth Hummel" –Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

* * *

**Fin!**

**Nah, es broma :p PERO NO ME ODIEN! Diganme que les parecio y diganme que les gustaria leer aca :)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**El otro dia estaba pensando en que si Kurt + Blaine es Klaine, como seria Kate + Blair? Klair? Blate? jaja diganme ustedes :p**

**Queria tardar mas en subir este capitulo pero me mataron las ansias! Espero que les guste!**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

Kate Hummel estaba empezando a preocuparse. Blair había estado evitándola por varios días. En clases, solo le hablaba por cuestiones de trabajo. En los pasillos, solo le sonreía un poco y se iba rápidamente. Y en la hora de almuerzo ni siquiera podía intentar hablar con ella porque Sebastian le decía que se sentara con el. Blair era su mejor amiga, fue la primera persona en aceptarla, en hablarle y en escucharla. Su amistad era más valiosa que otra cosa y toda esta situación la estaba poniendo muy mal. No ayudaba el hecho de que tenía a Sebastian siempre sobre ella. Cuando tuvieron la segunda cita, Sebastian le pidió ser su novia pero Kate no quería ser grosera y decir que no de una vez entonces le dijo que lo pensaría. Pero no sabía que ese iba a ser un error, ahora Sebastian no la dejaba sola en ningún momento, así nunca podría hablar con Blair. Una tarde que Kate estaba en su locker guardando unos libros, Sebastian a su lado como perrito guardián, vio a Blair al final del pasillo y supo que debía aprovechar la mínima oportunidad.

"Sebastian" –Dijo Kate con voz dulce– "Creo que deje mi libro de historia en la cafetería, podrías ir a fijarte si está ahí?" –Sebastian estaba un poco dudoso, pero Kate lo miro de forma coqueta y el con molestia acepto. Cuando ya el no estaba a la vista, Kate camino rápidamente hacia el final del pasillo buscando a Blair y la vio entrando al baño. Kate se apresuro y entro al baño y cerró la puerta tras ella.

"Kate" –Blair dijo con la frente fruncida– "Que haces?"

"Podrías decirme porque me has estado evitando?" –Al ver la expresión dolida y de enojo en la cara de Kate, Blair abrió los ojos como platos y abrió un poco su boca como para responder pero no sabía ni que decir. No sabía si decirle a Kate lo que dijo Sebastian, por más que detestara al chico igual no quería que ellos dos terminaran por su culpa. Kate, al ver el conflicto en los ojos de Blair, se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos, sintiendo un calor expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

_Dios, como la extrañaba_.

"Blay, anda, dime qué pasa"

"Kate, tu novio no va a estar muy feliz si se da cuenta de que estamos hablando…" –Blair lo dijo casi en un susurro y con la mirada al piso, pero al sentir con la fuerza en que Kate separo sus manos de las suyas, alzo la mirada y se sorprendió al ver el enojo bailando en los ojos de Kate.

"Cual _novio_, Blair?"

"Em… Sebastian?" –Blair dijo un poco confundida– "El otro día me dijo que… me alejara un poco de ti" –Blair estaba ahora muy confundida. Kate estaba con su mano en el puente de su nariz, sus ojos cerrados y respirando lentamente. _Oh, es muy linda cuando se enoja… _

_BLAIR NO ES EL MOMENTO!_

"Blay, Sebastian y yo no somos nada" –Al ver la extrema confusión y sorpresa en la cara de Blair, Kate prosiguió– "Cuando salimos de nuevo, el me pidió ser su novia pero yo no le di una respuesta, le dije que lo pensaría pero yo no quiero nada con el"

"Oh…" –Blair dijo un poco sonrojada y mirando de nuevo al piso–"No puedo creer que yo le creí al bastardo"

"Lo que yo no puedo creer es que te hayas alejado tan… fácil de mi por algo así…"

"No, Kate" –Dijo Blair y se acerco a tomarle las manos a la pelirroja–"No lo malinterpretes, yo solo no quería que tuvieras problemas con él, creyendo que si estaban juntos. Lo lamento mucho"

"No te disculpes" –Respondió Kate con un suspiro y estrechando un poco las manos de Blair– "No fue tu culpa, yo debí hablar contigo" –Blair iba a protestar pero Kate prosiguió– "No Blay, no digas nada, fue en parte mi culpa, pero fue más que todo por Sebastian"–Blair solo asintió un poco y bajo de nuevo mirada. Kate sabia que Blair no estaba de acuerdo, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba de acuerdo, pero también sabía que nada podría convencerla ahorita, así que Kate solamente soltó las manos de Blair y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Blair, abrazándola con fuerza por todo el tiempo que había pasado. A Blair le tomo unos segundo reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, puso sus brazos alrededor del torso de Kate y la abrazo con fuerza, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Kate, suspirando, recordando el aroma único de la chica, su cabello rojo y suave rozando sus mejillas.

_Dios, como la extrañaba._

* * *

"Katy! Dónde estabas? Fui a buscar tu libro y no–"

"Cuando decidiste que soy tu novia?" –Los ojos de Sebastian parecían que se iban a salir, su boca entreabierta de sorpresa al ver al Kate tan enojada– "Y quien te crees para decirle a mi _mejor amiga_ que se aleje de mi?"

"Oh vamos Kate" –Dijo ahora Sebastian con indiferencia–"Con esa chica cerca jamás me habrías dicho que si. Ambos sabemos que ella loca por ti, te estaba haciendo un favor al alejarla de nosotros"

"Sebastian, primero, no hay un 'nosotros' entre tú y yo. Segundo… no es tu problema lo que pase entre Blair y yo" –_Vamos Katy no te hagas ilusiones por algo que dijo Sebastian sobre todas las personas._

"No vas a terminar conmigo así tan fácil, no creas que–"

"Ay, Sebastian!" –Lo interrumpió Kate irritada– "No vamos a terminar porque nunca estuvimos juntos!"

"Claro que lo estuvimos! Yo estuve a tu lado estas últimas semanas!"

"No estuvimos juntos, ni lo estamos y no lo estaremos. Aléjate de mí de una buena vez" –Y con eso Kate se dio vuelta y camino al lado contrario del castaño.

* * *

"Se te va a quebrar la cara si sigues sonriendo así"

"Cállate Noah!" –Dijo Blair, alzando la mirada de su libro y aun sonriendo– "Ahora te estás quejando de que sonrió?"

"No me estoy quejando! Tan solo estoy recalcando lo que puede pasar si sigues haciéndolo"

"Blay, sabes a lo que Puck se refiere" –Quinn intervino con su dulce sonrisa– "Podemos saber el porqué de la gran sonrisa?"

"Es que ahora no puedo ni sonreír" –No había manera de que la sonrisa se fuera de la cara da Blair–"Es solo que ya hable con Katy…"

"Y QUE TE DIJ–"

"SHHH!" –La asistente de biblioteca replico. Esta mujer estaba a poco de prohibirle la entrada a Puck en la biblioteca.

"Y que te dijo?" –Repitió un irritado Puck en un susurro.

"Hm, nada, solo que ella y Sebastardo no están saliendo" –Como era posible que el nivel de la sonrisa aumentara aun mas?

"OH DIOS!" –Chillo Quinn, ganándose una mirada amenazadora por parte de la asistente– "Eso significa que aun existe la posibilidad de que ustedes dos… AY DIOS!"

"Shhh Quinn!" –Dijo Blair riendo un poco– "Estas mas emocionada que yo! No sé si hay posibilidades, y sé que suena egoísta, pero me alegra tanto de que no esté con él!"

"Y le dijiste lo que sientes?"

"No, Puck" –Le respondió Blair con un suspiro–"Aunque planeo hacerlo pronto"

* * *

Últimamente las clases de biología y las de ingles eran las favoritas de Kate y Blair. Eran las únicas clases que compartían, y como terminaban tan rápido sus trabajos, los finales de clase se los pasaban conversando, riendo y coqueteando. El incidente con Sebastian, quien extrañamente se resigno fácil y se alejo en búsqueda de nueva presa, las unió mucho mas y ayudo a incrementar el nivel de coqueteo. No hacían falta las miradas coquetas, el batido de pestañas, los halagos y guiños entre las dos chicas y esto no pasaba por alto a nadie.

"Katy" –_COMO EXTRAÑABA DECIRLE ASI!_– "Que harás el fin de semana?"

"Creo que solo iré al restaurante, las cosas están mucho mejor ahora pero aun necesitan mi ayuda" –Respondió y luego miro de manera coqueta a Blair–"Porque? Tienes algo planeado?"

"Oh… S-Si quieres puedo ir al restaurante y…" –_COMO PRETENDE KATY QUE LE RESPONDA COMO PERSONA NORMAL SI ME SIGUE VIENDO ASI!?_– "Y luego podríamos ir a mi casa? Podríamos estudiar? O ver una película?"

"Me parece buena idea" –Dijo Kate con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de Blair, provocándole un escalofrió que le corrió por toda la espalda– "Pero prefiero la opción de ver la película, no quiero desperdiciar ese tiempo estudiando"

"O-Okay"

* * *

Kate y Blair pasaron la tarde en el restaurante, ayudando a Burt y Carole. Últimamente el restaurante estaba llenándose mucho mas, gente nueva llegaba al lugar por recomendación de otros y esto estaba ayudando toneladas a la situación de la familia Hummel. Al final de la tarde, ambas chicas se fueron para la casa de Blair. Cuando entraron a la casa, inconscientemente se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto, sin notar que Maya las había visto desde la cocina.

"Y, que quieres ver?" –Pregunto Blair, soltando la mano de Kate y caminando hacia el estante donde tenía las películas.

"Lo que tú quieras" –Al final decidieron ver _"Moulin Rouge"._ Ambas estaban en la cama, en las mismas posiciones de la ultima vez pero ahora Kate tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Blair y los brazos de las chicas estaban entrelazados. De nuevo, Kate no pudo poner atención a la película; estaba completamente concentrada en lo bien que se sentía estar así. El calor que le emitía Blair era el adecuado. Sus brazos calzaban como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos. El suave cabello de Blair haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas. Todo era perfecto. Cuando ya iban por la mitad de la película, Kate escucho un susurro y al poner atención se dio cuenta de que Blair estaba cantando. Con una sonrisa, la pelirroja alzo su cabeza del hombro de Blair para verla mientras cantaba, pero al alzar la cabeza su cara quedo a milímetros de la de Blair y su garganta no pudo producir ni una palabra. Blair, al notar que ya no había presión en su hombro, se volteo a ver a Kate y aspiro aire al notar la cercanía. Sus ojos se quedaron bloqueados en los labios de Kate, _son rosas esta vez_, y luego alzo la mirada hacia los ojos de Kate y se sorprendió al ver que la mirada de esta estaba bloqueada en sus labios.

"K-Katy… Y-Yo…"

"Si, Blay?" –Katy al decir esto ya estaba subiendo una de sus manos para encajarla en la mejilla de Blair y por fin hacer lo que siempre había querido. Pero sus ilusiones cayeron destrozadas al ver a una Maya con expresión ilegible en su cara.

"Blair, creo que es hora de que tu amiga Kate se vaya"

* * *

"Katy, lo siento tanto!" –Dijo una exasperada Blair al entrar al restaurante el día siguiente– "No sé porque mi mama hizo eso, pero de verdad lo siento mucho! Y no debí dejarte ir sola, fue muy–"

"Blay" –La interrumpió Kate, que llevaba aun el delantal del restaurante puesto, y puso sus manos en los antebrazos de Blair–"No te preocupes... Te dijo algo tu mama después de que me fui?"

"No… no me dijo nada" –Y no estaba mintiendo. Después de que Blair acompañara a Kate a la puerta, no vio mas a Maya. Desde que las interrumpió, salió del cuarto de Blair y se fue a encerrar al suyo y esta mañana tampoco la vio, ya había salido de la casa antes de que Blair se levantara. Blair no entendía que era lo que tenía su madre en contra de Kate. No era el hecho de que fuera una chica, no, cuando Blair les confeso sus verdades sus padres, ambos, se comportaron normal y siguieron tratándola como siempre. Tal vez era por lo que a Maya inicialmente le desagradaba Kate, pero Blair creía que eso ya se le había pasado.

"Quieres… quieres ir a la oficina a conversar más tranquilas?" –Dijo una Kate nerviosa, con una sonrisa pequeña y con ojos brillantes. _Esos ojos._ Como respuesta solo recibió un "mhn" así que le tomo la mano a Blair y la guio hasta la oficina. Al llegar ahí, Blair se sentó en el sillón mas grande mientras Kate cerraba la puerta y esta luego se sentó con su cuerpo en dirección a Blair, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón y tomo la mano izquierda de Blair, que era la que tenía más cerca– "Blay…"

"Hm?" –Fue la única respuesta de Blair, que estaba con la cabeza recostada en el respaldar del sillón y con los ojos cerrados.

"Blay creo que debemos que hablar"

"Katy ya te dije, no sé qué le pasa a mi mama pero de verdad lo sient–"

"No Blay! No hablo de eso!"

"… entonces?"

"Debemos hablar de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar si no fuera por Maya entrando al cuarto"

"Oh…"

* * *

**Odien a Maya lo mucho que yo la odio!**

**Recuerdeeen decirme que les parecio!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaa! perdon por no subir el capitulo ayer! Tuve un fin de semana un poco agitado y hasta ahorita pude terminar el capitulo! Este continua exactamente donde termino el pasado y es mucho mas corto de lo normal pero asi quedo. Espero que les guste y disculpenme si hay algun error.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

"Oh…"

"S-Solo si quieres… si estas incomoda podemos hablarlo después…" –Kate al decir esto bajo su mirada y empezó a soltar la mano de Blair, provocando que esta jalara de nuevo su mano y la encerrara entre sus dos manos.

"N-No Katy, está bien, es solo que…"

_Por favor no digas que solo fue un error_

"Es solo que me pongo un poco… nerviosa" –Prosiguió Blair, Kate dando un respiro de alivio.

"Blay… tu… tú sientes algo por mi?"

"Katy…" –Dijo Blair con un suspiro, ahora tomando las dos manos de Kate y dándole un suave apretón. _Ahora o nunca_– "Yo he sentido _mucho_ por ti desde que te conocí. Desde que te vi en esa clase de ingles, me dejaste inquieta. Eres increíble, eres inteligente., eres divertida, eres única y tan, _tan_ hermosa. Tus… tus ojos. Y tú cabello. Dios, la verdad que entiendo porque Sebastian estaba tan concentrado en ganarte. Pero entiendo si tú no te sientes igual, me haces inmensamente feliz con solo ser mi amiga, eres mi mejor amiga, tu amistad no la quiero perder por nada y- _hmmp_" –De repente, labios suaves y delicados estaban presionados con los suyos. Las dos manos de Kate se posicionaron en las mejillas de Blair y las manos de esta estaban inútiles en su regazo. Blair tardo un par de segundos en responder el beso, pero cuando lo hizo, un suspiro de alivio salió de Kate y separo los labios de los suyos, recostando su frente contra la de Blair.

"Blay, como crees que no voy a sentir lo mismo?" –Respondió Kate rosando las yemas de sus dedos en la mejilla de Blair– "Eres asombrosa. Siempre has estado ahí para mí, me escuchaste el primer día que nos conocimos. Eres perfecta Blay, y no me digas nada porque lo eres para mi"–Al Kate decir eso, los ojos de Blair se aguaron un poco. Blair había esperado escuchar palabras así por tanto tiempo. Creyó haber estado a punto de escucharlas con otras chicas en el pasado pero fueron falsas ilusiones. Pero no esta vez.

"Esto… esto significa que estamos… juntas?" –Blair dijo ahora nerviosa.

"Quieres que lo estemos?"

"S-Si…"

"Entonces lo estamos" –Esto provoco una sonrisa infinita en las caras de ambas chicas y las dos se inclinaron de nuevo para complacer a sus labios en lo que tanto querían hacer.

* * *

Cuando Blair llego a su casa, llego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al entrar a la casa, se dirigió a su cuarto pero al pasar por la cocina se topo con Cooper.

"Hey hermanita! Donde… que te pasa?"

"De que hablas?" –Respondió Blair sonriendo aun mas– "No pasa nada"

"Oh, a nadie engañas. Nadie anda con esa sonrisa infinita solo por gusto"

"No deberías estar feliz porque yo estoy feliz?"

"Lo estoy pero no hace daño saber la razón. A quien tengo que enviarle una canasta de fruta?"

"Ya déjalo, después te darás cuenta."

"Pero… oh oh! Tiene algo que ver con Kate, cierto?! CUENTAME!" –Cooper dijo y parecía un cachorrito emocionado.

"No seas necio Coop"–Blair dijo rodando los ojos y, aunque no parecía posible, su sonrisa aumento de dimensión con la mención de su **novia**. _ES MI NOVIA!_– "Ahora déjame, tengo que llamar a Noah y a Quinn"

"No escapes! HEY!"–Cooper grito porque ya Blair estaba llegando a su cuarto– "ESTO NO QUEDA ASI!"

* * *

Kate aun estaba en la oficina, con una sonrisa infinita y ya había pasado una hora desde de que Blair se fue del restaurante cuando llegaron Rachel, Mercedes y Finn y se la encontraron ahí dentro.

"Hey Katy!" –Saludo Rachel con su voz entusiasta.

"Hola!" –Respondió Kate emocionada. Últimamente Kate andaba desanimada y este cambio de humor no paso desapercibido para Rachel y Mercedes, quienes se miraron con ojos conocedores.

"Finn, creo que Burt quería hablar contigo" –Dijo Rachel dirigiéndose a su novio, con una voz y sonrisa dulce.

"Como sabes eso si acabamos de llegar y llegamos juntos?" –Finn respondió con cara confundida.

"Carole me llamo mientras estábamos fuera" –Con esto, Finn alzo sus hombros y beso la mejilla de Rachel para luego irse. Cuando el alto ya no estaba a la vista, Mercedes salto a hacer preguntas.

"Que paso ahora? Tiene que ver con Kate? Ya hicieron las paces? Volvieron a ser amigas?"

"Mercedes, dale un respiro!" –Dijo Rachel y después de 10 segundos de silencio dijo– "Ok habla ahora" –Con esto, Kate sonrió aun con más fuerza, escondió su cara en uno de los almohadones y respondió pero por su cara estar presionada no se escucho nada– "Que dijiste?" –La cara de Kate volvió a la vista, aun con la sonrisa eterna en su cara.

"Es solo que hoy converse con Blair…"

"Eso no es todo, continua"

"Hicimos las paces y…"

"Y…?!" –Ya ambas chicas estaban quedándose sin paciencia.

"Y… estamos juntas" –Al decir eso sus dos amigas soltaron un grito de felicidad que salió mas como un chillido y Kate volvió a esconder su cara, ahora sonrojada pero aun sonriendo.

"OH POR DIOS OH POR DIOS!" –Esta fue Rachel, dando pequeños aplausos y saltos en donde estaba de pie.

"Como paso todo?!" –Mercedes dijo, quien ahora estaba sentada al lado de Kate.

"Estábamos conversando y… ella confeso todo lo que siente por mi pero luego empezó a hablar nerviosa y simplemente… la bese"

"AHHHH!"

"QUE PASA?!" –Grito un Finn agitado cuando entro corriendo a la oficina por los gritos de las chicas que escucho. Al ver a Kate con su cara escondida y con las puntas de sus orejas rojas, a Rachel dando saltos y aplaudiendo y a Mercedes con cara de emoción, el tan solo rodo los ojos y salió de la oficina. _Mujeres._

* * *

"Blair, sé que soy irresistible pero debes de dejar esas ganas de verme improvisadas"

"Cállate Puck" –Dijo Quinn rodando los ojos. Cuando entraron, Blair estaba sentada en su escritorio, de espaldas de sus amigos así que cuando esta se dio vuelta y dejo a la vista su cara de felicidad pura sus dos amigos dejaron las bromas y sonrieron automáticamente–"Woah, que pasó Blay?"

"E-Es solo que… Kateyyoestamosjuntas…"

"Blair! No hables tan rápido! Repite lo que dijiste pero más despacio!"

Con un suspiro y aun con su sonrisa en la cara, Blair respondió–"…Kate y yo estamos juntas…"

"QUEE?!" –Grito un emocionado Puck mientras Quinn lanzo un chillido y corrió hasta donde Blair para abrazarla– "Como paso?! Cuando paso?!"

"LO SABIA LO SABIA!" –Entro de repente Cooper, que cuando llegaron Quinn y Puck se quedo escuchando por la puerta– "Sabia que algo con Kate había pasado! Ahora empieza a explicar!" –Blair solo rodo los ojos y empezó a contarles todo. La sonrisa nunca dejando su cara.

* * *

_Quinn, Puck y Cooper deberían trabajar para el FBI –B_

**_Oh no, te interrogaron mucho? –K_**

_La palabra 'interrogaron' queda pequeña :P –B_

**_Ugh, te entiendo. Rachel y Mercedes me hicieron contarles todo –K_**

_Nuestras familias y amigos son un grupo de acosadores :o  
Fue raro contarles todo, pero fue lindo a la vez.  
Fue lindo recordarlo –B_

**_Lo se 3 –K_**

_3  
Te gustaría salir mañana después de clases? –B_

**_Claro! que tal si vamos a la heladería? –K_**

_Suena perfecto ;)  
Ire a dormir y hazlo tu también. Que descanses 3 –Bx_

**_Te veo mañana 3 –Kx_**

* * *

**No se porque me imagino que asi mensajean mis chicas favoritas 3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado y seria genia si me dejan una review diciendome que les parecio y que les gustaria leer! Sus reviews me hacen feliz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disculpenme por tardar tanto en subir nuevo capitulo! Esta universidad me va a matar! Los capitulos ultimamente me estan quedando demasiado cortos! Espero que no les moleste y espero que les guste!**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kate estaba en su locker sacando sus libros para su primera clase del día cuando sintió un par de brazos muy conocidos enredándose en su cintura y una barbilla sobre su hombro. Como Blair era más bajita que la pelirroja, se tuvo que poner de puntillas para poder poner su barbilla ahí y la escena era realmente tierna. Kate sonrió al sentir el calor de Blair contra el suyo y se volteo para estar frente a ella. Ambas solamente se miraron por unos segundos y luego Kate enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Blair, inclino su cabeza y dejo un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios de Blair. Varias personas que iban caminando al lado de ellas pasaron despacio con sonrisas en sus caras por la tierna escena, otros tenían expresiones de sorpresa, las porristas sacaron sus teléfonos y empezaron a esparcir la novedad, pero solo una persona puso cara de disgusto.

"No PDA en los pasillos por favor" –Dijo un alto castaño al lado de las chicas– "No todos queremos ver esas escenas de camino a nuestras clases"

"Sebastian" –Dijo Blair fastidiada con un suspiro, volteándose hacia el pero sin soltar la cintura de Kate– "Me preguntaba en qué momento ibas a aparecer"

"Me halaga saber que aun piensan en mi" –Respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa falsa y se volteo hacia Kate– "Katy Katy, pudiste hacer mejor que eso"

"Hey!" –Grito una voz masculina detrás del castaño– "Sera mejor que te vayas y las dejes en paz"–Sebastian, al ver el enojo y seriedad en la cara de Puck, alzo las manos fingiendo inocencia y se alejo de las chicas– "Están bien? Debo ir a destruirle sus fea cara?"

"Tranquilo Puck" –Dijo Quinn, con una mano en el brazo de Puck, mordiéndose un poco el labio y mirando de manera extraña a Puck– "Vamos ya a clases. Las vemos luego chicas" –Cuando ya ambos se habían ido, Kate volteo su cara hacia Blair y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Blair.

"Sabes que no es cierto, verdad?" –Dijo la pelirroja con seriedad en sus ojos.

"De que hablas?"

"Sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y sabes que para mí no hay nadie mejor que tú?"

"Como tu digas" –Respondió Blair con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Blay…"

"Katy, está bien. Lo sé, se que te sientes así y opino lo mismo de ti, está bien? No dejemos que un imbécil como el nos afecte"

"Está bien…" –Dijo Katy con un suspiro y agacho de nuevo su cabeza para conectar sus labios con los de Blair en un dulce beso para luego tomarse de las manos y caminar juntas a clase.

* * *

El día paso normal, sin inconvenientes como el de la mañana y al final de las clases, las dos chicas se dirigieron a la heladería. Cuando ya estaban en una mesa y acaban de pedir sus órdenes, Kate noto que Blair tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro.

"Blay…" –Dijo la pelirroja y extendió su mano para ponerla sobre la de Blair en la mesa, sacándola del trance en el que estaba– "Pasa algo?"

"Katy, ya tus padres saben lo nuestro?" –Contesto Blair y le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Kate para hacer énfasis.

"No, pero pensaba decirles pronto… N-No quieres que se den cuenta?"

"No no Katy no es eso!" –Dijo Blair un poco exasperada al ver la expresión dolida en la cara de Kate y extendió su otra mano para encerrar la mano de Kate entre las dos suyas– "Quiero que el mundo sepa que tengo a la novia más hermosa" –Siguió con un guiño, haciendo sonrojar a Kate– "Se que tus padres van a estar felices por nosotras, pero los míos no lo sé… Mi papa estará feliz, eso sí lo sé, pero mi mama… sabes cómo es ella y no quiero que nada de eso interfiera con lo que tenemos"

"Blay, sabes que no importa que pase igual estaré a tu lado, cierto? Nada va interferir, no pienso dejarte ir tan pronto ahora que te tengo"

"Siempre sabes que decir" –Lagrimas brillaban en los ojos de Blair al decir eso. _Como llegue a ser tan dichosa?_

"Qué tal si les decimos hoy, cuando llegamos a nuestras casas?" –Propuso Kate, tratando de evitar el sonrojo que ya estaba subiendo por su cuello–"Y me llamas cuando ya les hablaste, te parece?"

"Como tu digas"

* * *

_Tranquila Blair, tranquila. Todo va a salir bien. Todos te van a apoyar, todo va a salir bien. Y si no sale bien aun tienes a Kate a tu lado. Todo va a salir bien._

"Mama, papa" –Soltó Blair cuando estaban en medio de la cena y provoco que ambos, y Cooper, la voltearan a ver– "Recuerdan a Kate?"

"Claro que sí! Una adorable chica" –Respondió John emocionado. Maya tan solo asintió.

"S-Si… em… resulta que ahora estamos… saliendo"

* * *

"Alguien tuvo un buen día" –Dijo Burt Hummel sonriendo al ver la felicidad en la cara de su hija al entrar a la oficina del restaurante.

"Lo tuve, donde esta mama? Necesito contarles algo"

"Que necesitas contar?" –Contesto Carole justo entrando en la oficina.

"Queeeeeee… TENGO NOVIA!"

"OH POR DIOS!" –Grito una emocionada Carole y corrió hacia donde Kate para encerrarla en sus brazos– "Es Blair cierto?! OH POR DIOS!"

"Te felicito hija" –Respondió Burt sonriendo al ver la luz de felicidad en la cara de Kate y se levanto a abrazar a las dos mujeres que mas amaba.

* * *

"Oh wow!" –Respondió John sorprendido con una sonrisa en la cara y se levanto a abrazar a su hija. Blair soltó un respiro de alivio al ver la felicidad honesta en la cara de su padre. Cooper grito un "LO SABIA! SABIA QUE PASARIA!" ganándose una risa por parte de su hermana. Todo estaba bien, hasta que noto que Maya no había dicho nada.

"M-Mama? No vas a decir nada?"

"Sabes lo duro que fue para mí aceptar que eras diferente? Sabes lo difícil que fue aceptar que no traerías nunca a un chico a la casa? Sabes lo duro que fue? Y ahora vienes a restregar en mi cara que tienes una novia y que esta novia es una pobretona? Sabes lo que van a decir los vecinos?! Sabes–"

"Maya!" –Interrumpió John– "Blair ve a tu habitación, por favor." –Blair no sabía ni que hacer, lágrimas estaban amenazando con bajar por sus mejillas. Cooper se levanto de su silla y tomo la mano de su hermana, jalándola hasta su cuarto. Cuando llegaron allí y Blair estaba en su cama, escucharon los gritos de sus padres discutiendo en la cocina y miles de lágrimas y sollozos escaparon de los ojos de Blair.

_"Es TU hija! Deberias apoyarla!"_

_"John sabes lo que diran mis amigas del club de tenis?!"_

_"ESO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA!"_

_"LO TIENE PARA MI!"_

Cooper corrió al lado de Blair y la tomo en sus brazos, besándole la frente y limpiando sus mejillas, susurrando incontables "Todo va a estar bien" al oído de su hermana.

* * *

Una hora después, cuando ya los gritos se desvanecieron y las lágrimas dejaron de escapar de los ojos de Blair, Cooper salió de la habitación a petición de Blair. Cuando Cooper cerró la puerta tras el, Blair busco su teléfono y suspiro al ver 5 mensajes nuevos.

**_Blay, mis padres te aman! Como te fue con los tuyos? –K_**

**_Blay..? –K_**

**_Me estas asustando, llámame cuando puedas. Por favor –K_**

**Blay? Katy me llamo para saber si habías hablado conmigo. Esta todo bien? –Q**

**_Blair, no sé qué paso pero por favor llámame. Me tienes asustada –K_**

Blair respondió a Quinn con un "Luego te explico" y con temblorosos dedos marco el numero de Kate. No timbro más de dos veces cuando Kate contesto.

"Blay! Estas bien?! Por Dios, no me vuelvas a asustar así!"

"Lo siento, e-es solo que mi m-mama…" –Blair no pudo ni terminar la oración cuando las lagrimas estaban rodando por sus mejillas de nuevo.

"B-Blay? Estas llorando?" –Lo único que recibió Kate como respuesta fue un pequeño sollozo– "Vamos, no llores, yo estoy aca. Anda amor, dime algo" –Y eso fue lo que basto para hacer sonreír un poco a Blair. _Amor._

Kate escucho pacientemente la explicación de Blair, su corazón partiéndose al escuchar los pequeños sollozos que salían de Blair, deseando más que nunca estar al lado de la hermosa chica de ojos avellana y dándole palabras de apoyo cada vez que Blair dejaba de hablar.

"Todo va a estar bien Blay, ya vas a ver. Yo estoy contigo"

"L-Lo sé…"

"Quieres que te siga hablando hasta que te quedes dormida?"

"S-si" –Y así fue como Blair logro conseguir dormir esa agitada noche, con palabras dulces de parte de Kate arrullándola, haciéndola sentir segura.

* * *

**Siempre me ha parecido muy romantico la idea de quedarse dormido mientras tu pareja te habla al telefono asi que no me culpen! **

**Dejenme una review diciendome que les parecio y que les gustaria leer aca! Sus reviews me dejan una sonrisa eterna en la cara!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lamento mucho haber durado tanto en subir esto! Fue como una semana y media D:! Pero bueno, aca esta! **

**Hoy note el nivel de drama que hay en este fic y me encanta jaja! Me disculpo de una vez por todas las lagrimas que hay en este capitulo, pero pronto volvera la felicidad :D!**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

Kate estaba en el pasillo, junto al locker de Blair, esperándola para poder hablar. Faltaban tan solo 10 minutos para el inicio de las clases y la chica no había llegado aun, cosa que era inusual ya que Blair siempre estaba ahí desde media hora antes de la campanada. La pelirroja se veía cansada, tenía los hombros bajos y el cabello atado, sin mucho arreglo. No había podido dormir la noche anterior, el escuchar los sollozos de Blair por el teléfono le habían robado el sueño. Ella no estaba preocupada de que Maya estuviera en desacuerdo, no le molestaba, ya había notado que la Sra. Anderson no la quería mucho, pero si le preocupaba lo que su reacción estaba causando en Blair. Cuando ya faltaban solo 5 minutos para que la campana sonara, Kate vio a Blair donde venia hacia su locker, con la mirada baja y despacio, con fatiga, ni siquiera había notado que su novia la había estado esperando. Cuando llego a su locker le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Kate y esta entendió que no era momento para hablar, debía de esperar, así que solo puso sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Blair, la levanto y le dejo un beso en sus labios, tratando de enviarle todo su cariño por medio del beso. Blair dejo los ojos cerrados y suspiro cuando ya los labios de las chicas se había separado y enredo sus brazos en la cintura de Kate, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la pelirroja y respirando, inhalando el aroma tranquilizante de su novia. Kate con gusto le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de la chica y dejando otro beso en su cabeza. La campana sonó y ninguna hizo intentos de moverse del lugar en el que estaban.

* * *

Las clases pasaron normal, como si nada estuviera destrozando el corazón de Blair. Muchos podrían decir que estaba haciendo mucho drama, pero como pretendían que se sintiera si su propia madre estaba en desacuerdo de algo que la hacía feliz? Su madre, que estaba en desacuerdo de su propia naturaleza? Blair no había escogido ser así, la vida lo decidió por ella y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Acaso para Maya no debería ser suficiente el hecho de que _alguien_, sin importar quien, estaba haciendo feliz a su hija?

Era ya la hora del almuerzo y Blair decidió quedarse en la biblioteca, sola, ni siquiera con Kate, así que la pelirroja se fue al comedor, a la mesa de siempre donde ya estaban Quinn y Puck y se sentó con su bandeja de comida frente a ella, sin apetito.

"Katy, que paso con Blair?" –Dijo una preocupada Quinn al ver que su amiga no estaba con Kate.

"Em… A-Ayer decidimos contarles a nuestros padres lo nuestro. John y Cooper estaban felices por ella, pero al parecer… Maya no reacciono muy bien"

"Jamás creí que Maya fuera ese tipo de persona" –Intervino Puck, con señas de molestia reflejadas en su cara– "Creí que era una de esas mamas geniales"

"Si bueno… ahora Blair no quiere ni hablar. La vi en la mañana y hace un rato, pero no quería venir a almorzar, se fue para la biblioteca y no quiso mi… compañía" –La voz de Kate se quebró un poco al final. La verdad era que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que Blair dijera que todo fue su culpa, y si lo fue, si Kate no hubiera llegado Blair no tendría problemas con su mama. Tenía miedo de que Blair le dijera que no la quería ver más. Tenía miedo de perder a esa persona que por _tanto_ tiempo había estado buscando.

"Hey, Kate" –La voz de Quinn la saco de sus pensamientos y alzo la mirada para ver a la rubia. Quinn y Puck habían notado el cambio de expresión de Kate en esos momentos de silencio y ya la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que se estaba echando toda la culpa sobre ella– "Deberías ir a buscarla"

"P-Pero ella–"

"Ella está deseando tenerte a su lado pero no quiere ser una carga. Sabes lo necia que es. Ella te necesita ahora y tú la necesitas a ella. Ve"

Y eso fue lo que hizo Kate.

* * *

Blair estaba en una de las últimas mesas, donde estaba oscuro y casi no estaba a la vista de la biblioteca. No tenia apetito, ni en la mañana cuando se despertó y encontró la casa vacía, solo una nota en la mesa que decía:

**"Nos tuvimos que ir más temprano. Nos vemos en la tarde.  
–C, J, M"**

Pero Blair sabía que Maya no había sido parte del mensaje. Conocía a su madre, sabía que ella estaba evitando por completo el tema. Sabía que hoy era su día libre pero encontró algo que hacer solo para no ver a Blair en la mañana. Lo sabía.

Cuando Kate entro en la biblioteca le tomo unos minutos localizar a Blair y fue hacia ella. Cuando se sentó, puso una mano sobre la de Blair, que estaba en la mesa y le dio un pequeño apretón. Blair alzo la mirada, ojos brillando con lágrimas deseando escapar, y le ofreció una débil sonrisa a la pelirroja.

"Hey" –Kate dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Blair abrió la boca como para responder pero su garganta no quiso funcionar y rompió a llorar ahí mismo. A Kate se le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Una cosa era _escucharla_ llorando por teléfono y otra muy diferente era _verla_ así. La pelirroja jalo con suavidad la mano de Blair para que se levantara y la sentó en sus regazos, estaban muy atrás y nadie les iba a decir nada, y la abrazo con intensidad, demostrándole a Blair que ella estaba ahí a su lado. Blair escondió su cara en el cuello de Kate y lloro con más fuerza, mojando el cuello y blusa de Kate, pero a ninguna de las dos les importo– "Shhh… tranquila. Todo va a estar bien. Sabes que te quiero, verdad? Shhh…" –Blair tardo 15 en minutos en tranquilizarse, habría durado más si no fuera por las palabras que le estaba susurrando Kate al oído o los besos que estaba dejando por toda su cara, y no dio señales de querer levantarse de donde estaba sentada. Kate la siguió abrazando hasta que la respiración de Blair volvió a la normalidad– "Quieres que vayamos al restaurante después de clases?" –Y solo recibió como respuesta el movimiento la cabeza de Blair asintiendo.

* * *

Kate y Blair no se movieron de donde estaban sentadas en lo que quedaba de la tarde. Ninguna llego a las clases que tenían y a ninguna le importo. Cuando sonó la última campanada, ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron al restaurante. Al llegar ahí, se toparon con Burt y Carole en la cocina, ambos tenia sonrisas inmensas en las caras que se desvanecieron al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de Blair. Kate les hizo señales de que no dijeran nada y camino hasta la oficina, que por suerte estaba vacía, y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Kate dirigió a Blair hasta uno de los sillones y ambas se sentaron, Kate con su espalda pegada en el respaldar, Blair en dirección a la pelirroja, con sus piernas sobre las de Kate. Las dos chicas estuvieron bastante rato en silencio, solamente disfrutando de la compañía. No habían hablado prácticamente nada en todo el día pero las palabras no eran necesarias; Kate sabía lo que estaba sintiendo Blair y Blair sabia que Kate iba a estar a su lado sin importar que. Después de otro rato en silencio, Burt y Carole entraron en la oficina y se sentaron en el sillón más cercano al de ellas.

"Maya, la mama de Blair, no reacciono bien a las nuevas noticias" –Dijo Kate antes de que Burt o Carole pudieran hacer preguntas.

"Oh cariño…" –Carole dijo y se levanto para sentarse al lado de Kate, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica. Burt no dijo nada pero el enojo se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

"Siempre serás bienvenida aca, Blair" –Dijo por fin Burt– "Si alguna vez surge una pelea con tu mama, sabes que puedes venir aca. Kate, Carole y yo vamos a estar a tu lado. Incluso Finn y Rachel. Eres familia ahora" –Con esto Burt se levanto y abrió sus brazos como invitación para Blair y ella no dudo en levantarse y recibir el abrazo que le estaban ofreciendo. Burt soltó a Blair con uno de sus brazos y miro a su hija, que entendió lo que Burt pretendía y se unió al abrazo, dejando un beso en la mejilla de su novia. Carole camino al otro lado de Burt y se puso bajo el brazo de su esposo. Blair era familia ahora; ella fue la chica que le había devuelto la sonrisa a Kate y siempre iban a estar agradecidos.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Diganme con una review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Cumplo 18 :3**

**sdhfsdhhjdf logre hacer este capitulo un poco mas largo que los anteriores, para que les dure un poquito mas! **

**Tambien queria agradecerles porque ya este fic paso los 1000 hits *-* y yo jamas crei que mas de 10 personas leyeran esta historia, asi que GRACIAS!**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

Esa misma tarde Blair se quedo por varias horas en el restaurante. El lugar le daba un confort que ni su propia casa le daba. Y ayudaba el hecho de que Kate estaba a su lado. Era un poco loco lo mucho que sentía Blair por Kate en tan poco tiempo de conocerla. La pelirroja había entrado en la vida de Blair como nadie nunca lo había hecho, como nadie nunca lo había intentado tan siquiera. Al llegar a su casa noto que solo el auto de Maya estaba frente a la casa. _Genial._ Intento entrar lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, para que su madre no notara que había llegado pero cuando iba pasando al lado de la cocina una voz la paró en seco.

"Podrías explicar dónde estabas que llegas tan tarde?"

"Mama… son tan solo las 8…"

"Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que perdiste la hora de la cena" –Siguió Maya con una expresión ilegible en su cara.

"No es la primera vez que falto a la cena, y además cene en el restaurante" – Blair respondió esperando que Maya botara el tema y la dejara ir a su cuarto de una vez por todas. Error.

"Oh, así que andabas en la casa de tu noviecita?" –Soltó Maya con un poco de desprecio, pero en su voz también se denotaba algo mas, era miedo?

"Mama por favor no…"

"Como esta su familia, eh? Aun en las ruinas?"

"Eso no te incumbe, pero para tu información están mucho mejor" –Blair se estaba empezando a sentir mal; por hablarle a su madre de esa manera y por como esta estaba tratando a la familia de su novia.

"A mí no me vas a hablar de esa manera!" –Dijo Maya con la voz alta. Se notaba que quería gritar pero le _preocupaba que los vecinos escucharan la discusión_.

"Podrías al menos intentar conocer a Kate?!" –Grito Blair ya alterada– "No te has tomado ni un momento para intentar conocerla! Si lo intentaras entenderías lo _mucho_ que la quiero y lo mucho que significa para mí!"

"En mi casa no voy a permitir ese tono de voz" –Respondió Maya con la mirada baja y con la voz llena de furia y resentimiento– "Ve a tu cuarto"

"Mama! No ev–"

"A tu cuarto, dije" – Y con la severidad que tenia la voz de Maya, Blair no pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde Blair escucho un _nock nock_ en su puerta pero no se molesto en responder. Estaba acostada en su cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Así había estado desde su discusión con Maya, pero no derramo ni una lagrima. Ya estaba cansada de llorar, así que tan solo hizo lo que mejor la hacía sentir; hablo con Kate. Una sonrisa se estaba empezando a formar en su cara al recordar a su novia pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Blair?" –La voz de su padre sonó como en un susurro– "Estas dormida?" –Como respuesta Blair se dio vuelta y dio la cara a la puerta donde estaba John con su traje y su corbata suelta. Debía de haber llegado apenas del trabajo. Al ver que estaba despierta, John camino hasta la cama de Blair y se sentó en la orilla donde podría verle la cara.

"Como te fue en el trabajo?" –Pregunto Blair después de unos momentos en que ambos se quedaron en silencio. John rio con la pregunta.

"Bien" –Respondió– "Pero ambos sabemos que no estoy aca para que sepas como me fue en el trabajo" –Blair bajo la mirada y se puso a juguetear con el borde de su blusa para evitar la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo John. Se sentía como una niña a punto de ser regañada, se sentía vulnerable– "Puedo saber que fue lo que paso con Maya?"

"Ya sabes que fue lo que paso papa" –Respondió Blair con un suspiro cansado–"Hoy estuve la mayor parte de la tarde en el restaurante de la familia de Kate y cene ahí. Cuando llegue aca mama me estaba esperando y discutimos por lo mismo"

"Lo lamento tanto, Blay" –John dijo después de unos momentos de silencio. Blair alzo la mirada y lo vio con confusión en sus ojos. _Porque se estaba disculpando?_– "Lamento tanto no poder hacer nada para que tu madre este mejor con el tema"

"Papa no es tu culpa" –Dijo Blair y se sentó con su espalda pegada el respaldar–"Estoy feliz con que a ti si te agrade" –Lo dijo con una sonrisa y esto hizo sonreír a John.

"Por supuesto que me agrada! Es una chica adorable! Y muy bonita, tienes buen ojo" –Con esto Blair soltó una pequeña risa y un sonrojo subió por su cuello hasta las puntas de sus orejas.

"Lo es"

* * *

Al dia siguiente Blair se levanto de buen humor, cosa que no pasaba desde hace varios días, y bajo a la cocina por su desayuno. Ahí se encontró con Maya preparando el desayuno, a John corriendo por sus cosas como siempre y a Cooper sentado en la esa. Blair camino hasta su hermano y le beso la mejilla, luego se sentó al lado de el.

"Buenos días hermanita"

"Buenos días Coop" –Al decir esto John entro en la cocina por su taza de café–"Buenos días papa"

"Buenos días linda" –John dijo y beso la cabeza de su hija. Verla sonreír le fue suficiente para el mismo sonreír por todo el día.

Todos tuvieron el desayuno haciendo conversación casual menos Maya, claro. Probablemente Cooper noto la tensión entre las dos así que no intento comentar. John termino más rápido que los demás, tenía que ir al trabajo y Maya se levanto para preparar más café, dejando a Cooper y Blair en la mesa.

"Y como esta Lea?" –Pregunto Blair para romper el silencio– "Aun estas con ella?"

"Deja de decir eso que me duele" –Cooper respondió–"Si, aun estoy con ella y está bien. Perfecta"

"Tu te lo ganaste Coop. Ya era hora de que llegara alguien que te reventara la burbuja"

"Bueno olvidemos eso. Como están Quinn y Puck? Hace mucho no los veo aca"

"Creo que están bien" –Respondió Blair con el ceño fruncido– "Hace mucho que no los veo por más de 5 minutos. Pero la última vez que los vi estaban actuando extraño entre ellos…"

"Tu chica se está robando todo tu tiempo" –Cooper dijo con naturalidad y Blair noto como Maya se congelo en el lugar donde estaba, pero ya no le importo– "Como esta Kate, por cierto?"

"Perfecta"

* * *

El día estaba transcurriendo normal; al llegar a su locker se encontró con Kate y caminaron juntas a clases con sus manos entrelazadas, en clases vio a Puck y a Quinn y en los pasillos se topo con otros de sus amigos. En la hora de almuerzo, Kate y Blair se dirigieron a la mesa en la que estaban los dos chicos, Kate con los bolsos de ambas y Blair con las bandejas de comida. Al sentarse frente a ellos notaron que Quinn y Puck estaban sentados juntos. Muy juntos. Las dos chicas se volvieron a ver con miradas conocedoras.

"Como has seguido, Blay?" –Pregunto Quinn con su suave voz.

"Mejor" –Respondió esta y beso le mejilla de Kate para puntualizar que era gracias a ella.

"Ugh, ustedes dos son tan tiernas, me van a enfermar" –Puck dijo en juego haciendo cara de un exagerado disgusto.

"Cállate, ya te quiero ver a ti cuando te pase" –Le dijo Kate riendo y su risa solo aumento al ver el sonrojo en le cuello de Puck. Noah Puckerman sonrojado. No es cosa que se ve todos los días.

"Algo que quieran compartir?" –Blair dijo después de unos momentos y pasando su mirada de Quinn a Puck.

"Nada" –Respondió Quinn sonrojada. Puck evadió la pregunta metiendo la mitad de su almuerzo en su boca.

* * *

Al final de las clases Blair decidió ir al restaurante con Kate. John salía temprano del trabajo así que no tendría problemas si llegaba tarde a su casa porque ahí estaría su papa. Al llegar al restaurante ambas se dirigieron a las oficinas para dejar sus bolsos y se encontraron ahí a Rachel y Finn. Al ir a la cocina se toparon con Burt y Carole y ambas los saludaron un abrazo para luego ir a buscar sus delantales y empezar a trabajar. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado la vida de Blair desde que llego Kate a su vida. Nunca creyó que pasaría el tiempo con su novia trabajando. Kate ya le había dicho varias veces que no tenia porque trabajar pero Blair amaba ayudarle a la familia Hummel. Una hora después de que había llegado, Kate y Blair estaban sentadas en la barra, Blair con la espalda a la puerta y ambas estaba felizmente conversando. Estaban hablando de lo raros que estaban Puck y Quinn últimamente cuando Kate abrió los ojos como platos.

"Blay, tu papa esta aca" –Al escuchar esto, Blair se volteo y vio que de verdad John Anderson estaba caminando hacia ellas con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Papa! Que haces aca?" –Le dijo Blair sorprendida pero no de manera grosera.

"Hola chicas" –Respondió John con una sonrisa cálida– "Quería conocer el lugar en que mi hija pasa metida"

"Es un placer que este aca, Sr." –Dijo Kate con un tono de voz nervioso pero una sonrisa sincera.

"Gracias Kate, pero deja las formalidades, puedes decirme John" –La cara de Blair parecía que se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento por la intensidad de sonrisa que estaba en su boca al ver a su novia y a su padre conversando. De seguro Burt escucho algo porque en ese momento el se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde estaban las chicas y el desconocido. Carole venía detrás de el con una pizca de curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

"Papa, mama, el es John Anderson" –Intervino Kate antes de que alguno de los dos hicieran una pregunta.

"Burt Hummel, ella es mi esposa Carole" –Dijo Burt estirando una mano hacia John. La mirada en los ojos de Burt no era descortés pero reflejaba cierta inseguridad. No sabía si este hombre también estaba en desacuerdo de la relación de Kate y Blair.

"Un placer" –Respondió John con una sonrisa cálida y estrecho la mano de Burt– "Solo pasaba para conocer el restaurante del que Blair tanto habla. Y para llevar algo de cenar, que me recomienda?" –Y así fue como la inseguridad abandono la mirada de Burt y las dos familias se sentaron a conversar por un buen rato. Kate y Blair no pudieron evitarlo y entrelazaron sus manos bajo la barra.

* * *

**Dejen una review como regalo de cumpleaños(?**

**Ya quedan solo dos capitulos! Diganme que les gustaria leeer! No saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando me dejan una review o un mensajito! Gracias por leerme!**


	15. Chapter 15

**NO ME ODIEN!**

**Perdónenme por haberme tardado TANTO en subir el capitulo! No saben lo MUCHO que me costo escribirlo! Fue increíble! Pero logre hacerlo mas largo que los demás!**

**Tengo varias cosas que aclarar antes así que LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR GRACIAS!**

**1) Cuando ven algo ****_escrito así_**** después de un dialogo es porque son pensamientos de Blair.**

**2) Cuando me refiero a Kate como "pelirroja" no quiero decir que Kate sea pelirroja así ginger, tipo Emma Pilsbury! NO! Kate tiene el cabello rojo asi de rojo teñido jaja!**

**3) Hice a Maya la "mala" de la historia porque el "malo" es siempre el papa de Blaine en la mayoría de fanfics así que quise cambiar un poco!**

**Ok, eso es todo! Ya solo queda el epilogo, espero no tardarme mucho con ese! Ya chau.**

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde la discusión entre Blair y Maya y desde entonces ninguna había intentado dirigirle la palabra a la otra. La situación no había mejorado ni empeorado. Los días pasaban normales; en las mañanas hacia pequeña conversación con John y Cooper, al llegar a la escuela se encontraba con Kate, en clases se quedaba con Quinn y Puck, todo iba normal, excepto por el hecho de que Maya ignoraba la presencia de su hija y Blair la de su madre. Una mañana cuando Blair llego a su locker, vio que Puck y Quinn estaban cuchicheando con Kate y al ver a Blair se callaron en seco. La situación habría preocupado a Blair si no fuera por la mirada enamorada que le lanzo Kate al verla.

"Interrumpo algo?" –Pregunto Blair al llegar hacia sus amigos. Kate, quien estaba recostada en el locker, dio un par de pasos para llegar hacia su novia, le tomo ambas manos y le dejo un beso en los labios a Blair.

"No es nada" –Kate respondió con un brillo en sus ojos–"Quinn me estaba diciendo que ambos tienen que decirnos algo" –Al terminar de decir esto, Kate le guiño un ojo a Blair y esta alzo una ceja y se volteo a ver a sus amigos. Quinn se sonrojo por completo y Puck puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y se miro los pies.

"En el almuerzo les decimos. Ya vámonos Puck" –Respondió Quinn y dejo un beso en la mejilla de cada chica para luego jalar a Puck por el brazo hacia la próxima clase.

"Tienes idea de que es lo que quieren decir?" –Blair pregunto y automáticamente envolvió la cintura de Kate con sus brazos. Kate puso sus manos en los antebrazos de Blair, dándole un suave masaje y alzo sus hombros.

"Creo que ambas sabemos por dónde va el asunto" –Kate le respondió y beso suavemente los labios de Blair– "Como has seguido?" –Kate no tuvo que ampliar su pregunta para que Blair entendiera que hablaba de la situación con Maya.

"Igual" –Fue la corta respuesta de Blair junto con un alzado de hombros–"Pero ya no importa. Ve a clase, se te va a hacer tarde" –Con esto Kate abrazo por completo a Blair y escondió su cara en el cuello de Blair, luego dijo algo parecido a _'No quiero'_ pero la presión de su cara con la piel de Blair no dejo que se entendiera bien– "Anda, ya nos vamos a ver en el almuerzo" –Insistió Blair con una risa. Con esto Kate la soltó pero tenía un puchero en sus labios. _Dios Kate, me vas a matar_. Blair beso el puchero de Kate y le tomo la mano para caminarla hasta su clase.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo Blair se apresuro para llegar a la cafetería para ver a su novia. Sabía que cierta dependencia no era muy buena en una relación, pero estos no eran momentos para preocuparse por eso, no? Al buscar con la mirada a sus amigos por toda la cafetería, se intrigo al verlos a los tres cuchicheando de nuevo, pero no sintió preocupación; confiaba en su novia. Cuando llego hasta ellos, se sentó al lado de Kate y le beso la mejilla. La sonrisa que se mostro en los labios de Kate le robo el aliento. Esta pelirroja nunca iba a dejar de tener ese efecto en ella. Cuando se sentó, Kate pasó un brazo por su cintura y la jalo hacia ella, apretándola a su lado. Al ver esto Puck hizo cara de exagerada molestia.

"OUCH! No había necesidad para patearme! Cuál de las dos fue?!"

"Si no quieres consecuencias entonces deberías de dejar de hacer esas caras, Noah" –Le respondió Blair y volvió a cruzar sus piernas. Luego, todos se quedaron callados; ninguno había olvidado la conversación que había quedado pendiente en la mañana.

"Y… como va todo en tu casa, Blay?" –Pregunto Quinn de manera improvisada para romper el silencio.

"Igual, pero no evadas lo que tienes que decirnos" –Blair le respondió con una ceja en alto e intercambiando su mirada de Quinn a Puck. Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas y Quinn soltó un suspiro exagerado para luego alzar la mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de Puck, quien tenía su mano en la mesa. No hizo falta decir nada más.

"LO SABIA!" –Grito Kate emocionada, ganándose miradas curiosas de la gente que tenia cerca– "Te lo dije Blay, te lo dije!"

"Cuando paso esto?!" –Blair sabía desde antes que eso era lo que pasaba pero eso no detenía la sorpresa y felicidad que sintió al ver a sus amigos confirmándolo.

"Hace un par de semanas" –Le respondió Puck y miro con una sonrisa a Quinn– "Claro que ustedes no lo notaron porque siempre pasan intercambiando saliva cada vez que pueden sin que les imp– OUCH! NO HACEN FALTA LAS PATADAS!"

"Entonces cállate!"

* * *

Después del almuerzo, la pareja de chicas se dirigió a su próxima clase; ingles. Llevaban solo 20 minutos de clase y ya todos en el salón estaba a punto de caer dormidos y ellas dos no eran la excepción. Lo peor era que la profesora nos les quitaba los ojos de encima así que no podían intentar al menos conversar con alguien cerca. Blair estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo por poner atención cuando vio que la mano de Kate, quien estaba sentada al lado suyo, se estiro y dejo un papelito en su mesa. Blair con curiosidad abrió el papelito:

_Amor :)_

Blair automáticamente se sintió como en las novelas, mandándose mensajitos con su novia en una clase aburrida. Rápidamente aparto ese pensamiento y le respondió:

**_Hey!_**

_Tienes algo que hacer mañana después de clases?_

**_Sabes que no, porque preguntas?_**

_Quieres ir al restaurante conmigo?_

Con esto Blair se sintió extrañada; normalmente, después de clases, Blair iba a al restaurante con Kate para ayudar. _Porque de repente le estaba pidiendo que fuera?_ Pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

**_Claro!_**

_Perfecto :D_

**_Perfecto :)_**

* * *

La mañana siguiente Blair se despertó aun más temprano de lo normal. La invitación de Kate la había dejado intrigada. No entendía porque le había pedido que fuera con ella cuando normalmente simplemente iban. Una pequeña parte de su mente le decía que era por malas noticias, pero trato de evitar ese pensamiento porque Kate se había mostrado feliz, incluso emocionada, y eso no podía ser mala señal, cierto? Tal vez era algo bueno. Si, estaba segura de que era algo bueno. Estuvo dando vueltas en su cama hasta que por fin sonó su alarma y se levanto para ir por su desayuno. Como siempre, todos los miembros de su familia estaban en la cocina, extrañamente John no estaba apurado; estaba sentado tranquilo en la mesa disfrutando de una taza de café. Maya ni siquiera alzo la mirada al verla entrar a la cocina.

"Buenos días" –Blair dijo en general y claramente solo John y Cooper le respondieron. Cooper se levanto y le sirvió una taza de café y la dejo frente a ella y Blair le dedico una sonrisa ultra cargada.

"Estamos de buen humor hoy" –Cooper le dijo con un guiño y John alzo una ceja y volteo a ver a su hija.

"Hoy saldré con Kate" –Respondió Blair con fluidez, ya sin importarle que Maya estuviera ahí.

"Bah, eso no son nuevas noticias" –Replico Cooper, quien claramente esperaba noticias emocionantes.

"Deja a tu hermana ser feliz, Cooper" –Su padre le replico y Blair le lanzo una sonrisa. Ninguno noto que Maya tenia la mirada baja, ni la manera en que Maya había dejado de moverse.

* * *

Al llegar a su locker, Blair de nuevo se encontró con la imagen de sus tres amigos cuchicheando entre ellos, pero se olvido de eso cuando vio que las manos de Quinn y Puck estaban entrelazadas. La sonrisa de Kate solo aumento cuando vio llegar a su novia y sin más se abalanzo sobre ella y le dio un escandaloso beso. Blair sorprendida, pero con gusto, se lo respondió.

"Ven lo que les digo!" –Replico Puck con cara de molestia pero con un denotado humor en su voz– "Blair Devon Anderson y Kate Elizabeth Hummel: Intercambiando saliva en cualquier hora y cualquier lugar. Suena bien como titulo de película"

"Deja de quejarte Noah" –Le respondió Blair con una sonrisa– "Oculta tus celos"

"Celos, huh? Yo también puedo hacerlo ahora, si quieren les demues–"

"OK NO GRACIAS LOS VEMOS LUEGO!" –Kate lo interrumpió y jalo a Blair para caminar hacia la clase y evitar cierta demostración. Al llegar al salón en que Blair tenía la clase, Kate la jalo antes de que pudiera entrar y envolvió la cintura de Blair con sus brazos. Gracias a que Blair era más bajita, esta posición era extraña pero cómoda y tierna a la vez, sin mencionar que Blair AMABA cuando Kate la envolvía en sus brazos– "Estamos aun para esta tarde?"

"Sí, claro. Pero Katy, porqu–" –Kate la interrumpió con un beso– "Porque m–" –De nuevo– "Pero–" –Y otra vez mas– "Ok"–Con esto Kate soltó una risa y volvió a besar a Blair para luego empujarla al salón y ella caminar a la clase que le tocaba.

* * *

El final del día llego más rápido de lo esperado y Blair se encontró caminando hacia el restaurante de la mano de su novia y con un inusual nervio en el fondo de su estomago. Cuando ya estaban cerca de la puerta, Blair se extrañó al ver que las luces estaban apagadas, solo un pequeño brillo salía por las ventanas, y la puerta cerrada. Kate le jalo con delicadeza y abrió la puerta sin dificultad. Al entrar al restaurante, Blair se topo con una imagen que no se esperaba.

Sobre todas las mesas del restaurante había pequeñas velas encendidas que le daban la perfecta iluminación al lugar. Kate siguió guiando a Blair hasta una mesa en especial. Esta mesa tenía servida una cena que soltaba un aroma muy agradable y junto a uno de los platos había una rosa hermosa. En esta mesa también había velas, pero eran solo dos y elevadas para evitar que taparan los lados de la mesa. Blair no sabía ni que decir. Esto era lo que menos se esperaba. Siempre había soñado con un detalle así pero nunca creyó que algún día lo tendría, y menos con la chica más hermosa que había conocido en su vida.

"Katy…" –Blair susurro con lagrimas brillando en sus ojos. Kate se volteo y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Blair. Se quedo un momento admirando la mirada que le estaba dedicando su novia y sintió sus ojos aguarse con el cariño y la felicidad que se reflejaban en la mirada de Blair, así que la pelirroja se inclino y beso los labios de su novia y esta soltó un suspiro que demostraba lo mucho que estaba deseando ese acto. Después de unos momentos, Kate guio a Blair hasta la mesa y saco una silla, indicando a Blair que se sentara y esta, como nunca había recibido tal detalle, se sonrojo y agradeció la poca luz que había.

"Lamento si la comida no esta tan buena como quisiera" –Dijo Kate con la mirada baja y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas– "Sabes que la cocina no se me da muy bien…"

"Cocinaste para mí?" –Pregunto Blair sorprendida y Kate le respondió asintiendo con su cabeza– "Eres la mejor novia del universo, sabias?" –Esto hizo sonrojar a Blair pero valió la pena al ver el brillo en los ojos de Kate al escuchar eso. Pasaron la velada haciendo pequeña conversación, hablando de esto y aquello. Sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y Kate comiendo con dificultad con su mano izquierda porque su derecha estaba con la de Blair y no planeaba soltarla en ningún momento. Cuando ambas terminaron de comer, Rachel y Finn salieron de la cocina con un plato cada uno y se dirigieron a la mesa. Cuando ambos llegaron y dejaron los platos ante las chicas, Blair se sonrojo por completo al ver que ellos también estaban involucrados, y esto significaba que TODOS los que trabajaban en el restaurante estaban al tanto de lo que Kate había planeado. Pero eso era obvio, tendría que haber una explicación para que les dieran la tarde libre. Blair, al ver que lo que habían traído Finn y Rachel eran postres de fresa, alzo la mirada y vio sorprendida a su novia.

"Quinn y Puck me dijeron que este era tu postre favorito" –Le informo Kate antes de que Blair preguntara algo. _Así que esto explica los cuchicheos entre los tres._

"Lo repito, eres la mejor novia del universo" –Blair le dijo y de nuevo se gano un sonrojo por parte de Kate.

"Solo lo mejor para la mejor"

* * *

Horas más tarde, Blair se encontró frente a la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa inmensa en su cara. Al entrar se dirigió de una vez a la cocina para buscar un envase en que poner la rosa que le había dado Kate. Cuando encontró uno y puso la rosa dentro de el, se inclino hacia la rosa y acerco su nariz a ella para recibir el aroma. Al hacer esto una sonrisa aun mayor se mostro en sus labios y un suspiro lleno de felicidad escapo de ellos. Estaba tan consumida recordando la velada que no noto que alguien había entrado en la cocina, así que salto de un susto al escuchar una garganta aclarándose y se sorprendió al ver a su madre en el marco de la puerta.

"Y esa rosa?" –Pregunto Maya aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Me la dio Kate…" –Blair le respondió y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se postro en sus labios al mencionar a su novia.

"Es hermosa…"

"Lo es…" –Dijo Blair, refiriéndose a la rosa y a Kate, pero era claro que su madre se había referido a la rosa.

"Mira Blair, quiero decirte qu–"

"Mama por favor no me des mas sermones" –Interrumpió Blair a Maya–"Ya sé que no la quieres, ya que no la quieres ni conocer pero ella me hace feliz. Soy extremadamente feliz con ella. Me ha dado todo lo que he esperado por tanto tiempo. No estás feliz de que al fin encontré a alguien para mi, mama?"

"Si me hubieras dejado terminar, me habrías escuchado decir que planeo al menos intentar conocerla…"

"Como?" –Pregunto una sorprendida Blair. Al parecer era día de _'Sorprendamos a Blair'_

"Lo que escuchaste. Ya sé que la juzgué rápido. No te puedo asegurar que voy a estar del todo bien, pero planeo intentarlo" –Con esto, Blair camino hacia su madre y esta de manera automática abrió sus brazos y envolvió a su hija en un abrazo. Un cálido y cómodo abrazo que desde hace mucho había estado esperando. Al inicio Blair estaba un poco tensa, pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta estar completamente cómoda– "… De verdad te hace feliz?"

"No sabes lo mucho que ella me hace feliz, mama"

"Entonces todo va a estar bien"

* * *

**TARAAAAN! Que les pareció?**

**Estamos con 38 reviews, no seria genial llegar a 50 antes del epilogo?**

**Les ruego que me digan que les pareció y que me digan que les gustaría ver en el epilogo!**


	16. Epilogo

**Yyyyyyy aca esta el epilogo! Les quiero agradecer por todos esos que leyeron toda la historia, principalmente a Fernylokis de hummel, Gabriel marithou, las reviews de ellos tres me sacaban unas sonrisas inmensas!**

**Espero que les guste como termina la historia!**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

**_6 meses despues_**

El sol cálido y la brisa fresca hacían la combinación perfecta para una tarde en el parque y era claro que Kate y Blair no iban a desperdiciarla. Estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, Kate con su espalda pegada al tronco del árbol y Blair sentada entre sus piernas con su espalda pegada al pecho de su novia. Kate tenía a Blair rodeada con los brazos por el torso y Blair tenía sus manos sobre las de la pelirroja. Era una tarde perfecta, escuchaban niños jugando y riendo, veían parejas pasar a lo lejos. Todo era perfecto.

"Como va todo con Maya?" –Kate dijo en un susurro, queriendo mantener esa calma en la que estaban.

"Mucho mejor" –Respondió Blair con tranquilidad– "No hemos discutido en esta semana. Es progreso"

"Lamento que sea así..."

"No tienes porque lamentarte, no es tu culpa. Al menos ella está intentando, no?" –Blair dijo con sus ojos cerrados y una respiración relajada. En los últimos meses las cosas no habían sido fáciles pero se notaba una mejora. Maya estaba haciendo su mayor intento y ya al menos hacia pequeña conversación con Kate cuando esta iba a visitar a su novia. Maya al inicio no estaba muy segura pero este par de chicas había durado juntas más de lo que ella pensó que iban a durar, había subestimado el nivel de aprecio que se tenían las chicas, así que estaba haciendo todo en su poder para poder estar al %100 bien con la relación.

"Quieres ir por un helado?" –Pregunto Kate después de un corto silencio y rio al ver que Blair se apegaba aun mas a su cuerpo"

"No quiero" –Le dijo Blair y apretó mas los brazos de su novia alrededor de ella– "Estoy cómoda" –Intento acercarse más a su novia pero era físicamente imposible. Pero cuando hizo un movimiento con su espalda noto que algo hacía falta en el cuello y pecho de Kate y se separo rápidamente de su novia, se volteo y la miro con confusión– "Katy... donde está tu collar?" –Con esto Kate soltó un suspiro y empezó a rebuscar en su bolso, que estaba al lado de ella. Después de unos segundos de buscar, saco una pequeña cajita negra con un lazo verde en la tapa. La cabeza de Blair estaba dando mil vueltas, no sabía ni que esperar, no sabía si preocuparse o alegrarse por lo que podría pasar.

"Toma" –Dijo Kate y extendió su brazo para acercar la cajita a Blair– "Arruinaste la sorpresa" –Dijo con una pequeña y timida risa– "Te lo iba a dar en la heladería; ese fue el primer lugar al que fuimos juntas" –Blair con timidez tomo la cajita y lentamente la abrió. Cuando ya había removido la tapa, todo el aire escapo de sus pulmones y sintió sus ojos aguarse. Dentro de la cajita estaba una mitad del corazón que hace mucho había visto en el cuello de Kate. En la parte delantera decía _'Kate'_ con una caligrafía hermosa y en la parte trasera decía lo que desde hace tiempo estaba deseando escuchar.

_'Te Amo'_

"Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que viste el collar?" –Kate dijo casi en un susurro y tomando la mano desocupada de Blair– "Daria esa mitad del corazón al amor de mi vida. Eres el amor de mi vida Blay, te amo como nunca creí llegar a amar a nadie" –Kate metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco la otra mitad del corazón y se lo mostro a Blair, que estaba petrificada por las mil emociones que la estaban invadiendo. En la parte delantera decía _'Blair'_ y en la trasera decía _'Por siempre'_. Blair estaba corta de palabras, no sabía cómo expresar todo eso que estaba sintiendo– "S-Si no lo quieres está bien... L-Lo puedes guardar hast– _hmmph_" –Blair la interrumpió pegando sus labios contra los de su novia.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo" –Blair dijo entre besos y con lagrimas amenazando rodar por sus mejillas– "Me robas el aliento Katy, me robas las palabras. Te amo"

"Por siempre"

Y así fue como inicio una vida nueva para ambas chicas.

* * *

**_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_**

**_You're the straw to my berry_**

**_You're the smoke to my high_**

**_And you're the one I wanna marry_**

* * *

**Lo ultimo es parte de la cancion "Perfect Two" de Auburn y la historia se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba la cancion! Diganme que les parecio el final :)**


End file.
